If Only I Could Take It All Back
by diynomyte
Summary: A series of 100 short to semi-long chapters revolving around a new country, Malta OC. Rated T for mild language and 1 or 2 suggestive themes.
1. Beginning

001. Beginning

I entered the room, acting comfortable as I looked around to see all the other countries for the first time. That's right, this is my first time I've been to a World Conference, and I was nervous.

All signs of conversation stopped as everyone looked at me.

"Hi… I'm Mimi Gauchi. I represent my home of Malta," I started for my quick intro. "And I hope I can get along with you all." A smile went on my face as some people continued their conversation as others came up to me.

"So you're new?" an Asian man with jet-black hair asked as I nodded. "I'm Honda Kiku, or also known as Japan."

I did a small nod of my head in respect. "Nice to meet you. I heard Japan is a very pretty-"

"PAAAASSSTTAAAA!" An Italian voice called out as my head whipped around to see who that was.

A… rather tall and strange man came up and towered over me. Whimpering in fright, I instinctively took a step the other way.

"Become one with Russia, da?"

Cue me stuttering with answers of no's and backing away into someone else's chest.

"Oh, mon cher, if you wanted to be with me, all you had to do is say so~!" A French accent stated as I try to-unsuccessfully-get off.

So much for getting along with everyone…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hi Everyone! This is my first story on Fanfiction. This will be a 100 series of short to (semi) long chapters of an OC I made called Malta. I got the idea from another website where they did drabbles for it instead, but it's really hard for me to write really short entries so I'm going to do it my own way. ^-^ I will also probably be posting about 3 chapters a day because there's 100 of these, so I don't think I could remember posting it for 100 days ^^;;

I guess that I'll explain myself here.

I'm Diynomyte, but you can call me TNT. Um... I love writing, and I like doing a bunch of other things. I want to publish a bunch of stories on here, and hopefully know that some people read this.

**Warning: For those who want scenes of... inappropriate things and lots of cussing, I won't be doing that. There will be some cussing if it's necessary of the character (ex. Romano,) or if the character would say that while reacting. I will not do it for the sake of writing it, that's not my style. Also, if you don't like my stories, DON'T READ THEM! I don't want any flaming or harassing because some people don't like it.**

...Yeah, I guess that's my short intoduction.

Read and review plz! They will make me _very_ happy!

I hope you enjoyed reading this, I know I enjoyed writing all of this. XD


	2. Middle

002. Middle

"I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" I screamed as I almost managed to pry his hands off me.

Another set of hands grabs me and pulls me into their chest. "The HERO will save you!" my "hero" said.

I got away from them as the clock in the room chimed loudly.

"Alright, everyone, be quiet! Let's get the meeting started!" a German shouted as everyone got to a certain seat.

I just looked around as I found a seat next to a friendly-looking girl with a flower in her hair.

"Hi…" I greeted as she turned her head to me.

"Oh hi! You must be Mimi! I'm Elizaveta, but everyone calls me Hungary."

"Nice to meet you I-"

"Excuse me," someone interrupted. "That is where I am supposed to sit."

I look up to see a man with brunette hair and glasses.

"Oh, um, I'm so sorry. I didn't have a seat so I-"

"That is alright. But if you don't mind…"

"Right…" I sadly got up as I looked around for another seat.

"Thank you."

I nodded as I looked around. There were no seats.

I guess I was already off at a bad start, so why would this be any different?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yay! Chapter 2 done! I can't believe it! Even though it was pretty simple...

I guess that's all I wanted to say... Usually I start rambling on and on, but I got nothing. ._. Kinda sucks.

Reading and reviews make me _very _happy!


	3. End

003. End

"Figures…" I mumble as I just lean on the wall. No one seemed to notice me.

"Psst!" a voice called out. Figuring it wasn't for me, I simply just continued listening to who I was assuming was America rambling on and on about being a "hero."

But the calling continued.

"Psst!" I look to the source to find who it was. Of course. Francis Bonnefoy, who many know him as France.

"What?" I mouthed back.

He pointed to a chair beside him which was currently empty. Knowing him, he planned this. My eyebrows narrowed in suspicion. But not wanting to seem weird, I- unfortunately- slowly began to walk over there to sit.

"Oui, isn't that better, cheri?" he whispered to me.

I sent him a glare as I turned my head back to where my attention was supposed to be held. Yes, I was not… _on good terms_ with the Frenchman.

But, being the curious person I am, I turn my head to the right to see who else I was sitting next to. With my luck today, I shouldn't have been surprised.

It was Arthur Kirkland, the man whom I recently discovered I hated.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, there's the third one for the day. ^^ I'm so proud of myself!

You know, I'm watching Beverly Hills Chihuahua, and now I remember why I would never make my dog wear a sweater. That and because he would probably have a heat stroke with all the fur he has...

Reading and reviewing make me _very _happy!


	4. Hours

004. Hours

"_Y-you really want to help me?" I asked, shocked by the kindness of the stranger._

"_Of course," the British replied. "No one deserves to be held prisoner by that… that _pervert_," he replied, saying the last part in disgust._

"_Do you know how long it will be before your ships arrive?" I anxiously asked._

"_In a matter of hours…" he answered…_

If only hours could be like that now instead of what it is now. Now the hours seem like an… _eternity_. And so _boring_! During the hours of the memories I dream of reliving, all I did beside listening to the issues was think about the good times.

Thinking about it made the meeting just a little more bearable.

Now only if some kind (and hot, if they don't mind) stranger to come and save me now.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I've been looking over these, and I realize that these are really short. :( They weren't meant to be short, they just turned out like that. But I promise that it will get longer later on, promise!

R&R please! They make me happy!


	5. Days

005. Days

_It was only just a few days ago that I sent a cry of help to the world to save me from Napoleon and his army._

"_If anyone gets this letter and replies back, I'll be very surprised."_

"_Don't say the, Mi, someone's bound to come and help us," my assistant-but more of a friend- assured._

"_But it'll take days just for it to reach land!" I practically cried._

"_Relax," was all he replied to my whining._

_"Someone... someone is bringing their aid!" I exclaimed in surprise as I looked over the letter I had just recieved._

_"Make that three someones," my friend said as he brought two other letters over._

_"I never thought someone would help. Wait... what if they just want to capture us too?" I said as I started to weigh the possibilities._

_"I don't think so," he said as he look at the letter I held in my hand. "If that was the case Great Britain wouldn't send naval forces over."_

_"W-what?" I exclaimed as I grabbed the letter from his hand. "'To help you againist this threat, we will be sending part of our navy over.' B-but... why...?" It didn't make sense. People don't send help over unless they wanted something in return, right?_

_It was only just a few days after that I would learn of the world's kindness to others._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I forgot to say something in the first chapter so listen up! If the whole story is in italics, then the chapter it's a _memory._ Unless the chapter is in italics and starts with "Dear family,..." then it's a _letter_, got it? Okay, good.

R&R please! I really want to improve on this and see what other people think about this, otherwise I can't improve!


	6. Weeks

006. Weeks

"_Why must I live here now? Can't I just live in my own house?" I asked the French as I was being escorted to France's house._

"_You most certainly now, mon cher, for you might find a way to rebel against me, and that is bad!" he teased as he pointed a finger in my face._

_All I did was 'humph!' in reply and turn to face the ocean that secure my home from the world._

_"Why must you be so stubborn, mon cher?" France asked as his hand went on my shoulder._

_"Why do you think? I got captured for a war I'm not even in, and now I'm being held captive againist my will!" I said as I walked away._

_Days later we finally arrived at France. My eyes widen at the sight, I've never seen anything so... so big!_

_"Welcome... to the city of love," France whispered into my ear as I took all of it in._

_It didn't take weeks for me to figure out the world was so much more different and complicated than I expected._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Six down, ninety... O.O ninety-four left to go... Well... as long as I don't go crazy or anything, I'll be fine! :)

R&R please! I need encouragement!


	7. Months

007. Months

"_These last months have been hectic," I said as I secretly snuck out of the oblivious French's house to meet my allies, "and I think that Francis is getting suspicious of me."_

"_That wasn't part of the plan…" the Kingdom of Naples[1] pointed out._

"_Then we'll figure _something_ out!" the Kingdom of Sicily[1] decided. "Mimi shouldn't be controlled!" he exclaim._

"_We need to rethink our plan…" Arthur concluded as the other nations and I nodded our heads in agreement._

_Moments later, though, I saw a light in a not-so-far distance. "We don't have time to rethink our plan," I hastily said._

_The others followed my gaze to see the light I was looking at too._

_"Mon cher, where are you?" a sleepy voice asked. The sound of footsteps were coming nearer and nearer._

_"Hide!" I hissed at the other three._

_England, Naples, and Sicilly ran into the rose garden nearby as France came forward._

_"Ah, there you are! What are doing out here so late at night?" he asked as I tried to think of a reply._

_"Well... I... I wanted to see the garden! You said it was beautiful so I wanted to see if that was true!" I exclaimed._

_"You can look at it in the morning, for now," he started as he grabbed my hand. "Let us go to sleep." I smacked his hand away as I followed the tired Frenchmen to the house._

_I nodded as he started escorting me towards the huge house. Sending one more glance over to the garden behind me, I knew it would be months until I would be able to see any of them again._

* * *

[1] The Kingdom of Naples and Sicily is OCs too. When Napolean took control of Malta, it (it being Wikipedia, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong,) the Kingdom of Naples, the Kingdom of Sicily, and Great Britain all sent aid and ammo to the country in need. Of course, Great Britain also sent navy, but that's besides the point .

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys! Well, here's another chapter! Um... I think that's all I have to say...

R&R please!


	8. Years

008. Years

_I practically began crying. "It's… it's over! I'm free from France!"_

"_Yes, and now you will be living with me," Arthur added as I grabbed my notebook and pencil. "That's all you have?"_

"_Here, yes; at home, no," I replied. "For the past two years I have been living off clothes and things that France has bought for me. Not all of them appropriate, so some I had to buy myself with money I found around the house."_

_"I'm not surprised."_

_I started walking in sync with him. "Yeah…"_

I snapped out of my memories to see that the meeting had just finished.

I got up and stretch. "It's finally over!"

"Oui, listen, mon chu…" Francis said as he grabbed my wrists. "Let's go see Paris?"

"No! I value my life, so I'll never go anywhere with you again," I answered as I escaped from his grasp and began to walk away.

Finally outside, I scoffed as I heard more shouting coming from the inside of the building.

"I can see the years haven't change Arthur or Francis a bit…

"Too bad…" I was hoping that maybe they would've been not as... well, _annoying_. With all the yelling I've heard them do in the past years, I'm surprised they haven't lost their voices from it yet.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Man, I didn't know how to finish this one off at all! Well... At least I finished it, right?

R&R please!


	9. Sea

009. Sea

"So what's Malta like, aru?" China asked before another meeting started.

"Well… It's basically an piece of land in the middle of the Mediterraian sea… And then Europe's around it!"

"Oh, it sounds so pleasant, aru!" he exclaimed.

"It is! The only problem is… there's no one to talk to…" I quietly said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, aru!" China exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. "Big brother will make sure you always have someone to talk to!"

"T-thank you?" I asked as I started to feel a _little_ awkward. "But you aren't _really_ my brother."

"Well now I am!" he argued as he squeezed me a little harder.

"But I'm not even-"

The conversation continued as I tried to convince Wang that he wasn't my real brother, though he could act like one if he felt like he wanted to.

Faraway, I didn't notice that someone else was listening to our conversation.

"So… the Sea, her protection… makes her lonely…" a familiar voice said to himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'll give anyone a cookie if they can guess who the person is at the end ;)

R&R please!


	10. Shore

__

010. Shore

"_Wow… this is amazing!" I excl__aimed._

"_You make it seem like you've never seen a beach before," Arthur replied as I stared out onto the ocean._

"_Well, of course I have! But my shores are sandboxes compares to this!"_

"_Then how about you go enjoy it?" he said as I stared up at him._

"_Are you sure? Wouldn't it be rude to leave you?"_

"_I'll be fine. Go, have fun." A genuine smile was sent my way as I ran over to the England's beautiful shores._

_I rolled up my pant leg after I took off my shoes and socks. Walking into it, I yelped and ran back out._

"_It's- IT'S SO COLD!" I called out to no one in particular._

_Arthur just laughed as he walked away._

_"Don't laugh, that was really cold!" I exclaimed as I saw him walk away. "I'm never going to go in there again! I'm going to stay on the shore where it doesn't try to freeze my toes to popsicles!" I promised to myself, feeling like a little kid who said he would never play on the swings again, but the next day did._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'm finally at #10! Yay! Even though over here it's storming, and it's not exactly the nicest thing to listen to when you have an over-active imagination.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys something! Thanks for the 100+ views already! I really excited when I saw that today, I almost started squealing! And I don't squeal!

R&R please!


	11. Faith

011. Faith

"Have faith in me!" Alfred said as he led me to who-knows-where.

"But I thought we were just going to go see a movie?"

"Well, I thought since you would probably be hungry that I could take you somewhere for dinner!"

"Really? That's sweet of you. Where are we going?" I asked as we got to the car.

"It's a surprise. You'll love it, I know I do!"

"Okay…"

"Welcome to McDonalds how can I help you?"

"Fast food? Really?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Well, _yeah_, it's the best food in the _world_!" the American replied.

I sighed. _Maybe it won't be so bad. _I started to look around as Alfred stepped up to the cash register to order.

"Can I have... fifty-seven cheeseburgers and a cheesebuger Mighty Kids meal?"

I stare at him as he looks over for my approval.

"Well, you don't look like you need much..." Alfred started as I walked up to him.

I smacked him and walked out the door, ready to go home. But then I realized another important thing.

_He was my ride home._

_Crap._

By the time I walk back in, the American has a seven trays full of the order and is walking over to a table.

Sighing in defeat, I walk over to him and sit down, not even looking at my tiny meal in front of me.

"Hey," Alfred starts as I look up at him with a concern glint in his eye.

"What?"

"Are you going to eat that?"

"..."

Taking that as a yes, he grabs the bag and starts to eat all of what was in there.

"You know-" _munch, _"I-" _munch,_ "and he thought that-" _slurp, _"you know what I mean?"

"Sure?"

***Extended Ending***

"These are now freedom fries!"

_Maybe it won't be so bad? Yeah, and maybe England's food taste **amazing**…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes**

Maybe I'm just being unpatriotic or something, but I don't like McDonalds that much. Even though I do love to eat cheeseburgers. :3

Guess it's all of the other things I am talking... Oh well.

R&R please!


	12. Trust

012. Trust

"Hm, now why are we doing this again?" Arthur asked as everyone had a partner.

"Well, we've all been at each other's throats-"

"More like you, England, and America have been at each other's throats," Belgium interrupted.

Said nations glared at her. "Anyway, I thought this would be a good way to learn to trust others! _Everyone_ learns to trust others with the trust exercise."

Everyone was silent.

"But isn't this a little… I don't know… drastic?" I asked as I looked up at the cliff half of the nations gathered were not standing on.

"Absolutely not! It's basically reflecting a life-or-death situation!"

"…You're an idiot," Switzerland said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, is everyone ready to do this?" France asked, completely ignoring what was just said.

All the nations on top of the cliff started to complain as America interrupted.

"Don't worry, being the hero I am, I can catch all of you!" he exclaimed as everything went into another awkward silence.

"_Correction,_ France is an idiot, while America is just a dumbass."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

That would so happen, lol! Even though I also wonder if everyone's alright... and if France's intention was to really get everyone to trust eachother.

Well, as long as the HERO can catch all of them, it can't be that bad, right?

...

Right?

R&R please!


	13. Respect

013. Respect

"I thought you knew England before you became a independent country?" Japan asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I did… Why do you ask?"

"Well, I figured you would've talk to him by now…"

"I would, in face he was a friend… but things… have changed, and I just can't be around him anymore…"

"Do you hate him then?"

"In a way."

"But you don't act like you hate him."

"I guess it's because I still respect him."

America, hearing my last comment, just laughed as Kiku and I turned to look at him. "Y-you _respect _that tea-loving old man? That's hilarious!"

"...I don't get it," Kiku said as I responded.

"I don't get it either. I think he's finally lost it. But then, there's nothing he could've lost."

"Haha, you're so funny!"

3...2...1

"_Hey_!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Aw, don't worry America, we love you. ;) Lol well here's the first chapter for today...

Oh, and yay soccer! I'm watching Mexico and Uruguay play in the World Cup today! I think it's tied right now, and it should be half-time.

R&R please!


	14. Joy

014. Joy

_Dear family[1]__,_

_It has been a while since I've seen you. How have you all been? I hope freedom has been treating you well._

_Well, everything is fine here. Although I am surprise of what I see. It is _nothing_ like I thought it would be! Though I am used to the sight by now, I'll never be used to how strange most of the countries are._

_I feel so… __**alien**__ here. Everyone know each other, yet I know no one except a couple of the countries, really. It is very frustrating feeling so weird. But I also feel so… __**joyful **__that I can represent something so amazing and… incredible as my people._

_I hope this letter reaches to you in time before all the festivals start. Luckily, I'll be there for the last of them, at least._

_May God Bless You,_

_Mimi Gauchi_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

[1] Mimi means the people of Malta. She has no biological family, so she considers the citizens of her country her family.

Okay, I do know how people aren't supposed to know that the countries are people, but Mimi is like a... representitive of Malta in the citizens' eyes. So she sends letters to them about what it's like. What she doesn't know is that the people don't even get to see the letters because it might reveal her secret.

R&R please!


	15. Sorrow

015. Sorrow

**"_Why did you do that, Arthur?" I scream at the man in front of me._**

"_They were getting too disorderly," England calmly states as I stared at him in disbelief._

"'_Disorderly'? You sound like you think we're just cave people!"_

"_Well, you were just savages before I came and saved you from France…" he says as if it was obvious._

"_Yes. You did save us from him, but that does not mean that we weren't collected before you came!"_

"_You had no army, your people had no leaders-" he starts listing off before I cut him off._

"_And we were happy that way! Who are you to say if we were fine on our own or not?" I interrupt, challenging him to answer the question I threw at him._

"_I have been a successful, independent nation for many centuries, I think I can tell what needs to improve." Who is this man in front of me?_

"'_Improve'? What makes you thiink-" I start, but stop myself as I look at him in horror. "Having your soldiers open-fire and kill four of my citizens is… improving?" I quietly ask him._

"_If it makes the crowd learn their lesson, then yes."_

_My horror was replaced with rage. _"'_**Learn their lesson'!**__ Having your disordered, unprepared, horrible-"_

_**SMACK!**_

_I felt a force hit my cheek as I stared up at the man in front of me._

"_**Don't you ever, ever talk about my men like that."**_

_My anger turned to sorrow as tears started to go down my now stinging and bruising cheeks._

"_…" I was silent for a moment as it seemed like the world I once knew was crumbling around me. "I… I'm going to help my people fight for their independence, even if it means I have to go through worse than this," I told him, my voice shaky. I clamped my eyes shut as I tried to calm down, yet I felt like I was about to go into hysterics rather than calm down._

"_Mimi, I…" Arthur started. His voice seemed to be full of remorse. I opened my eyes just in time to see that he wanted to take that all back. "I'm…" His hand reached back to me, but I recoiled before he could touch me._

_This wasn't the magic-loving, fairy-seeing, once in a while drunk, tasteless man I knew._

_Rather, this was the conquering empire that has made many nations and other nations tremble and fall to their knees._

"_Don't touch me!" I screamed, and on instinct closed my eyes and turned around and ran away, all the while, thinking:_

_**Since when did he change?**_

**Author's Notes**

Ahhh! Too sad for me! Yet, surprisingly, I loved writing this... Something's gotta be wrong with me or something... Oh well!

R&R please!


	16. Purple

016. Purple

"Whoever schedules these meetings gotta have something wrong with them…" I said as I looked at the person beside me.

"Oh relax! It's not that bad!" Belgium, who I learn was Bella, assured. "Beside, we don't have to talk that much since it's basically just America, England, and France arguing."

I laughed.

"Alright everyone, quiet down, the hero is about to speak!" America shouted.

I just kept sending notes to Bella as the meeting started.

_Yeah, well I wonder if he even-_ I stopped writing my next note as a piece of paper landed in front of me.

**Become one with Mother Russia, da?**

I quickly looked back at the said nation as to see that he had a… purple-like aura around him. I quickly shook my head as I turned back around.

Behind me, I heard the sound of a "kolkolkol" as I swallowed hard and began to freak out.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yes, I know this one was horrible, don't rub it in. T-T I just couldn't think of anything else! SO SORRY!

R&R please!


	17. Red

017. Red.

I looked around me as I noticed there was something… out of place.

"Hm… There's something wrong…" I said as I inspected the room I resided in when I had meetings out here with the other countries. "Maybe there's just something out of place… Oh well!"

I grabbed out my notebook as I opened the window and looked outside.

"There you go! All it needed was some light!" I exclaimed as I sat down on my bed and grabbed my pencil off the nightstand. I started sketching the sketch I was working on previously last night.

But I didn't know that there were other people watching.

"What's she doing?" America asked.

"What does it look like she's doing, you twit!" England exclaimed.

"She should be doing something more proactive, aru! Like cooking!" China said.

"Or maybe she's planning battle strategies…" Germany thought out loud.

"I doubt that. Mimi's one of those people who learn to adapt to a situation very quickly…" England replied.

"How do you know that?" France asked. "Have you learned that from experience?" All the other men took notice of what the pervert just said and looked towards the two.

England blushed red furiously. "N-not like that! I meant on the battle field, you twit!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Um... I don't think I have anything to say...

R&R please!


	18. Black

__

018. Black

_I wore black the day after the four people were shot by Arthur's men._

"_You're being ridiculous!" Arthur's muffled voice said through the other side of the door._

_I opened the door. "And you're being an inconsiderate idiot." And with that, I walked away._

"_I swear, you are such a child!" he called after me._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Another short one! TTT-TTT I really need to make some of these longer! But how...? Please send in ideas in a review!

R&R please!


	19. White

019. White

"Big Sister Malta!" Feliciano exclaimed as he came up with his hands behind his back.

"Hm?" I lazily looked up from the picture I've been working on for a little over a week now.

"I got a present for you!"

"Really?" I said as I got excited.

"Yeah! I made it myself!"

"Oh, I love homemade presents!"

"Here!" He brought out a white flag from behind him.

"Oh! That's so… nice?" I said as I took the present. "If I ever surrender, I'll use this. Thank you!"

"Ok! Now I gotta go find Germany and give him is gift! Bye Big Sissy Malta!"

"Bye."

The Italian ran away as France came up.

"So you've finally surrendered to me, huh?" he said flirtatiously as he batted his eyelashes at me.

*******Extended Ending*******

"OI!" France doubled over in pain.

"Don't **ever** think that or it will get even worst!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

That would all happen, wouldn't it?

R&R please!


	20. Blue

020. Blue

"Oh, _wow_! It's- I can't even describe it!" I said as I looked at the dress the tailor had made.

"Well, I could tell that a dress of this kind would fit your figure perfectly," the tailor modestly replied.

"Okay, I know you said you were going to let me have it for free since my boss has helped support your store, but I should at least pay you for what you spent on the fabric!"

"Oh but you don't have to-"

"But I want to!" I exclaimed as I handed her some money. "If there's any extra, that's because you made it in my favorite color, blue."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Sorry about how short it is- but I do have an idea for this dress. But can you guys send me a review in what **you** want to see? Much appreciated.

R&R please!


	21. Friends

__

021. Friends

"_Hey Arthur?" I asked nervously._

"_Yes?" We were at the park as I ate some ice cream._

"_Am I your friend?"_

"_Of course you're my ally, why wouldn't you be?"_

"_No, not ally! I mean are you a friend?"_

"_Friend?" I can't believe he didn't know what a friend was!_

"_A friend; someone who will always be by your side, someone who cares and understands, someone who loves- I mean, likes you for who you are, and will always 'till the end," I explained._

"_Hm…" he was silent for a moment as I looked at him. "Well… you're naïve, too trusting of others, emotional…" I frown until I saw a smirk playing on his lips. "But all that you described fits you well too."_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Aw, fluffy moment! It makes me feel so warm and cuddly inside... ^^

R&R please!


	22. Enemies

__

022. Enemies

"_It's almost done… and there has barely been any fights needed," I thought out loud, astonished as I watch the people in front of me check and recheck this… constitution in front of them. This single document would be our shot at freedom, so we had to make sure there was not a single flaw in it._

"_We should be thanking God for this," Shawn, who was also known as my assistant, said._

_The room was silent as they thought that over._

"_Well, I guess we'll have a huge mass after we get our freedom," one of the people checking- Angela- replied with a big cheeky grin._

"_That will be nice to-"_

_A knock was heard on the door. "This is British troops, we're here to collect taxes!"_

"_Quick, hide it!" I hissed. They all frantically scrambled around as they found a suitable place for the precious piece of paper._

_The door was opened a moment afterwards as Arthur and other troops entered the room._

"_What are you doing in here?" he exclaimed as he came up to me almost immediately. "I told you to stay in your room!"_

"_You can't keep me in."_

"_Oh yes I can," England, being the stronger person, flipped me over his back and started to head back home._

"_W-what the heck? Let me go! I'm not a kid!"_

"_Not until you agree to stop all of this!"_

"_I will never give up!" I scream as I pound his back with my fists. "Now PUT ME DOWN!"_

"_If you won't give this up, then no!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Arthur seemed like a father here... he knew?

R&R please!


	23. Lovers

023. Lovers

"I'm so bored!" I sighed, exasperated from the frustration from the past month. Who knew being a country would be so hard?

"You know what you need?" Hungary said as all of us girls were sitting at a section of the room before yet _another_ meeting started.

"What's that?"

All the girls looked at each other and grinned, as if reading each other's mind. Was I the only clueless one?

"Seriously, what do I need?"

"Well what you need is…" Belgium started.

"A BOYFRIEND!" all the girls shouted.

"W-what? Why do you think that?" I asked as I tried to hide the blush. "Besides, I'm happy being single, thank you very much!"

"But you're bluuuushing!" Vietnam teased as I shook my head.

"What can I say? I can't help but blushing at that word! All of my past relationships go to mind when I think of getting a boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Well, if you won't try yourself, we'll find one for you!" Taiwan said as all the other girls agreed.

"You guys are weird!" I said with a laugh.

"That's why you love us!" Belgium said as I nodded.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I definatly want to go somewhere with this... I bet you guys could guess too.

R&R please!


	24. Family

__

024. Family

_Dear family,_

_It's me again! Sadly, I can't be with you guys at the festivals, there's too much work here! It'll be a miracle the day I come back! But I guess it's not that bad here… I've made a lot of friends._

_Well, for one, all of the girls seem to be together, I easily get along with them. I'm probably closest to the countries Belgium and Hungary._

_I assume you all are wondering how England. He is fine, but I wonder how he is able to argue to much! It's a miracle he is still calm!_

_America, the land of dreams, is not at all what he seems to be pictured as. It's amazing how the person that is America is the most famous country! _

_Anyway, I guess I kind of just wanted to see how you all are doing? You've heard what's happened here, but I want to know what's happening over there! It's gets so _lonely_ without seeing my family smile or the children playing…_

_Well, I guess that's all I really have to say… Oh! Before I forget, if I don't get a letter to you in time,_

_HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! [1]_

_Oh, and know that you're the only one actually reading this, boss, but if you do tell the people about my letters, please give them a reason of why they can't hear the actual letter._

_May God Be With You,_

_Mimi Gauchi_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

[1] It's not exactly the real day in the reality for it to be Independence Day for the people of Malta, but in the story it is. I will tell you though that Independence day- and Mimi's birthday- is September 21.

Yep, Mimi's figured it out now. Only her boss gets to see them. You're probably thinking that Mimi shouldn't be writing these anymore since they're worthless, huh? Well now it's more of a matter of habit now more than anything else.

R&R please!


	25. Strangers

025. Strangers

"Okay, if you guys don't mind, I'm leaving to go take a break," I said as I picked up my purse and put it on my shoulder.

"Ok! Well if you're going shopping, can I come?" Elizaveta said. "I need some new jeans some of mine are getting worn.

"I wasn't really going to go shopping, I just want to look around." I replied as Bella came in.

"But that's so boring! We should all go shopping!" she exclaimed as I shook my head.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead, I'll meet you there later."

"'Kay well have fun!" Seychelles said as I started to walk off.

"You too!"

A couple of minutes after I looked around. "Huh… Who knew it would be here… Of all places…"

"Lovely place isn't it?" a far-too-familiar voice said as I turned my head to acknowledge the voice.

"I'm sorry I don't talk to strangers," I replied coldly.

"Excuse me? You certainly _do_ know me!"

"No, the person I knew didn't raise taxes on my family, and they didn't kill four of my people either!"

"You're _still_ mad? My people needed that money and I certainly was not going to make my own people pay!"

I huffed in reply as I got up and walked away.

"I'll take that as a yes…" the Britain sighed in frustration in sadness as he stared at me retreating figure.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Aw, poor Iggy. She's still mad at him! That's what you get for taxing other people except your own!

R&R please!


	26. Teammates

026. Teammates

"Duck!" someone called out. I hit the ground.

"I-I'm hit!" a dramatic French said as I rolled my eyes.

Really, he was still dramatic even when we're just playing _paintball?_

I rolled my eyes. "You know, you're lucky you're still in the game…"

The French replied as I focused on my next target.

"Bye-bye Germany…"

I hit him square in the chest as he turned his head to looked at me. My eyes widen as I see him take aim.

Ducking behind the wall I was at just in time, I hear a scream. My head whipped around as I see France lying on the ground, clutching his heart.

"I-I'm so closed towards death…" he said in a fake raspy voice. "Maybe a kiss will make my death a bit better…?"

I shot a paintball at his forehead as I realized something vital. I was the only one on my team left.

_Crap!_

I looked around, apparently I was surrounded by the "Dream Team;" Germany, Russia, Japan, and China.

Unfortunatly, I was with England, Frace, and America...

_I really need to get some better teammates…_

***After the Game***

"Why'd you lose! We had them right in the palm of our hand!"

"No we didn't, you wanker!"

"Of course we did! A hero is always one step ahead!"

"...Next time, I'm joining the other team."

"WHAT?"

"You can't do that, Malta!"

"Why not? You guys can't seem to stop fighting for one game!"

"'Cause you're a _hero_, and a hero is always on my side!"

"...Just shut up."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Poor Malta, being stuck with the Bickering Trio... Hopefully she will be on the other team next time!

R&R please!


	27. Parents

027. Parents

"Hm…" I hummed, spacing out during our lunch break during one of the meetings. Another memory came to mind as I began to absentmindedly eat my lunch.

____

"_Hey Arthur?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me as we ate our lunch._

"_What is it, Malta?" he answered._

"_Why don't we know our parents?"_

"_Well… hm…. I guess we weren't just supposed to know our parents…"_

"_But _why_? Does it really hurt to know them?"_

"_I… I don't know…"_

"_I'm sorry, I was just curious…" I apologized as I bow my head down, looking at the food in front of me. I feel like a kid asking my parents where babies came from!_

"_It's alright; but why are you asking now? Is something on your mind?" I look up to see concern in his eyes._

"_Nothing, just wondering…"_

_Or maybe I wanted to know if we could ever find them, and then I would have a real family…_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So all Mimi wanted was her own family... A real one.

Actually, she calls the citizens of Malta her family so it seems like she actually does have one... Who knew?

R&R please!


	28. Children

028. Children

"Hi!" a voice says as I look down to see a blond boy in a sailor outfit.

"Um, hi… Not to be rude, but who are you?" I asked, noticing the resemblance between him and England.

"I'm the mighty Sealand! I'm a country!" He puffed his chest out in pride.

"Well, Mr. Country, do you know England?"

"You mean Jerk England! Yeah, I know him, but I don't like him," he crossed his chest in annoyance.

"Why don't you-"

"Peter!" an exasperated voice said as I look up to see Finland coming over. "I told you to stay with Sweden!"

"But I don't want to! No one over there acknowledged me as a country!" He pointed at me. "She does!"

He looked up as I smiled. "If he puts his mind to it, he can."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Aw... don't worry, Sealand, I believe you can be a country someday!

R&R please!


	29. Birth

029. Birth

I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. I was frustrated, sad, and this meeting wasn't helping because everyone was yelling.

Rubbing my temples, I'm trying to decide whether I should wait for someone else to shut them up or I should. A terrible migraine starts to throb, and I slam my fists down on the table.

"Alright! Now everyone shut the heck up or I will personally kill you!" I screamed as everyone looked at me in silence. "Good, now Germany, decide how this meeting's going to go or whatever," I said as I plopped down into my chair. "Even the day before my birthday they argue…" I murmur, just loud enough to hear myself say it as I go back again to massaging my temples.

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" America shouts, he was up front trying to convince everyone that building a giant hero can solve all of our problems.

I shook my head. "No, you… you must've heard me wrong." I'm certainly not celebrating my birthday _here_, so no one here needs to know.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Poor Mimi! Everyone's arguing before her birthday! That's gotta suck... XC

R&R please!


	30. Death

030. Death

_"Are you okay?" __a voice asked as I turned around to see a sad figure also dressed in black._

"_Yeah… I think so… I'm… just wondering how it all went wrong…" I said as I stood on the hill that looked out towards the sea._

"_I'm surprised."_

"_For what? That your brother was one of the people who died? That they actually fired? Welcome to my world," I said as I looked out towards the sea again._

"_No; well yes, but no. I'm surprised at how hard you're taking it. I mean, my brother's the one who died and you're making it seem like it's your fault!" Angela exclaimed as she gave me a sad smile._

You have no idea how right you are,_ I thought._

"_I'm sorry, I just can't get over the fact that this _actually_ happened…"_

_She gave a sincere smile as I went over to her and let my shoulder be hers to cry on._

"Hey, Malta… Malta!" Hungary said as I snapped out of my flashback.

"S-sorry… I was spacing out wasn't I?" I said as she and Vietnam shook their heads.

"Are you okay?" Vietnam asked as I nodded.

"Yeah… I think I will be…" I said as the girls in front of me gave me a questioning look to each other.

_If only I could've told Angela that so many years ago when she asked the same question._

**Author's Notes**

Sad, mushy, happy ending, I know, but I can't help it! It's the girl inside me that does that!

R&R please!


	31. Sunrise

031. Sunrise

I woke up to the sun's rays leaking into my room. Looking at my clock on the nightstand beside my bed, I see it's 11:36 in the morning. I woke up a little later than usual… strange.

Barely managing to open my eyes, I sit up on my head and rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"Happy birthday to myself, I guess…" I murmured as my eyes finally open for the first time today. Looking around my room, I see an envelope on my desk that is across the room. Picking it up, I open it, seeing a letter and a plane ticket. I began to read the letter.

_Dear Malta,_

_I heard today was your birthday. Happy birthday! It's your first year being a nation!_

_Enclosed in this envelope is a ticket back to your home. I had a feeling you wanted to go back, especially with all the gits and twits we have around here…_

Wait a minute… "gits and twits?" Only one person I knew said that. But I continued to read the letter.

_Consider this… A well-deserved vacation. Best be out of here early in the morning before anyone else gets up._

_Have fun on your birthday, it only happens once a year._

There was no signature to the letter.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, a secert letter! Even though I made it pretty obvious, so I guess it's not a secret, is it? ^^;;

R&R please!


	32. Sunset

032. Sunset

"But why would he…" I asked as I grabbed my purse and a suitcase full of things I wanted to bring back to my house.

"Hey, where you going?" America asked as everyone's attention was directed to me.

"Well, I… um…" I said as I tried to stall for time.

"She's going to the bathroom, where else, you wanker?" Arthur said as America rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Okay! Don't take too long!" the sheepish America exclaimed as I nodded. Maybe the oblivious American would take that, but I really doubt anyone else did.

Trying to avoid any other questions, I picked up the pace as I reached the door. After opening the door and getting into the car, I started driving towards the nearest airport.

Reaching the airport, I look for the closest desk so I can hand in my ticket.

"Let's see I'm plane 27... I have about half-an-hour until I need to board…" I said to myself as I look around.

The time passed by quickly as I heard an intercom go off. "Passengers on plane 27, takeoff in ten minutes. Please start making your way to the plane boarding. Thank you."

_Already? That was quick!_

I started walking my way to where the lady instructed until I heard a child crying.

"M-mommy! I-I don't w-wanna go on the p-p-plane alone!" a little boy cried.

"Shh… You'll be alright, nothing's going to happen to you, besides, Daddy will be there to pick you up," the mother assured the boy, but really didn't help at all.

I look over at the pair. _Should I-? Wait, I need this ticket to get back home today!_

The next thing the mother said seemed to strike something inside of me though: "I'll come over there just as soon as we have the money, okay?"

Without a moment of hesitation I go over to the mother and child. "Hey, did you need a ticket?"

The woman's face reflected shock as she looked at me. "Y-yes why do you ask?"

"Well," I started as I pulled out my ticket. "I have one ticket to the country of Malta,-"

"Mommy! That's where we're going!" the little boy interrupted.

"It's a first class ticket so you can switch it in for two tickets," I finished as I handed the mother a ticket.

"B-but why would you give up your ticket? A-are you sure?" the astonished mother asked as I smiled.

"I'm positive. Now go, the flight is boarded now."

"T-thank you so much! We'll never forget you!" the mother said as she gave me a quick hug like we were friends.

"It was nothing."

"Thank you lady!" the little boy said cutely as I knelt down to his level so I could hug him.

After that I looked him square in the eye. "Now, go board that plane so you can meet your dad."

I watched as the two walked towards the desk to hand in the tickets and get two more tickets so they wouldn't be separated.

Feeling better than I have for a while, I start walking away towards my car, going back to the meeting and explain why I was gone for so long. Looking up, I saw the sun already started setting.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Aw... this one made me really fuzzy inside. CX I think this is one of my favorites!

R&R please!


	33. Too Much

033. Too Much

I entered the door to see everyone's gazes shift to me.

"Malta! Where were you?" Germany asked as I shift my weight to the other leg in nervousness.

"Well… I was going somewhere but I decided to come back and spend this special day with you!" I said as everyone began to ask questions.

"Why is today special?"

"Where were you going?"

"What were you going to do?"

"Alright, everyone I…" I said but trailed off as more questions were asked. "OKAY! I'LL EXPLAIN IT ALL!" I said as I got everyone's attention again. "Well, basically, in a nutshell, it's my birthday and I was going to spend my birthday at home. But I decided that I wanted to be with you guys today," I explained as I smiled at their astonished faces. And with that, I started walking towards my room to put my things away.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

More of just a filler, really. Oh, and note: The past one or two chapters and the next one or two chapters is all a continue part. Not a seperate thing, but the same event itself.

R&R please!


	34. Not Enough

034. Not Enough

"You were lying," Arthur ask- no, more like stated as I had my back faced to him, putting my clothes away.

I shrugged. "Even if I was, I knew you would be lying too if you said you didn't know about the tickets until now," I stated as I finished putting away the last of my clothes and started to put away the other things I had.

"How'd you figure it out?" he asked.

"Well, you're the only person who actually says 'gits and twits' and would say that in a letter," I explained as Arthur hummed in reply. "So why did you do that, anyway?"

"Well, um- I didn't want to see your miserable face here," he said as he looked away.

There was a moment of silence as I broke the silence to tell him the real reason as to why I didn't go.

"Someone else needed them more than I did."

"What?"

"There was a mom and a little boy. They couldn't afford the money to buy two tickets. So I told them that they could go exchange it for a set of two tickets because it was first class. They didn't have enough money."

Silence once again filled the air as I finished putting away the last of my luggage. I turned around to faced England to see him walking away.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Um... I looked at how many people are looking at my story, and it seems like no one's reading it. So if you do read this, PLEASE tell me you're here or something! It makes me feel crappy that no one is even looking at this... TTT-TTT

R&R please!


	35. Sixth Sense

035. Sixth Sense

"Hello," a sleepy voice greeted as I looked over at the nation.

"Oh, hey Greece," I greeted back. As always he had a cat on his shoulder and a kitten hanging onto his shirt. "What's up?"

"Taking a nap…" he said as he sat down next to me. One of the cats with him got off and came up to me.

"Aw, it's so _cute_!" I gushed, picking up the kitten and stroking it's fur. "You know, this really made me feel a whole lot better, it's like they have-"

He was asleep.

"…a sixth sense or something," I giggled as I continued to pet the kitten.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hm... well all I wanted to say was in the first one... Sooooooo

R&R please!


	36. Smell

036. Smell

"_Malta, dinner's almost done!" a Arthur called._

"'_Kay I'll start setting up the table!" I walked into the dining room. "You know, that smells really good!"_

"_You'll like it even better than!"_

_I looked over to the kitchen and shot a big smile; it was times like these that I enjoyed being here. I was protected, sheltered, and fed. Of course, this will be the first time I've had Arthur's cooking, but I'm positive I'll be fine._

"_Okay, dinner's ready!" he exclaimed as he came into the kitchen with a platter. "You ready to have some real foods?"_

"_Sure!" I replied._

"_Here it is!" He pulled the lid of the platter._

"_Erm… what is that?" I asked._

"_Well, we have some steak, a salad and a side of scones," he replied casually as he sat down._

Was he sure? _I mean, it looked like something you would get from a failed science project!_

"_Um…" I stalled. I certainly didn't want to try that._

"_Well? Dig in!" he said as he started to fill his plate._

But I don't want to try that!_ I didn't want to die so soon!_

"_Sure," I replied, a little uneasy. I started to fill up my plate, taking my sweet time."Alright, now, tell me what you think!" he exclaimed._

_I swallowed hard as I prayed a silent prayer to God. Cutting a piece from the steak, I put the piece in my mouth._

Oh God it's as hard as a rock and tastes just like one!

"_How is it?"_

"_Um… it's wonderful!" I lied. _How do you mess up something as easy as steak?

***Extended Ending***

_The rest of the night I got acquainted with the toilet across the hallway from my room._

**Author's Notes**

Aw, poor Mimi! She had to eat Iggy's cooking! She'll live... hopefully.

R&R please!


	37. Sound

037. Sound

"Are you kidding me? I'm _way_ more awesome than that stupid aristocrat!" Prussia exclaimed as he tried to convince me that Austria was, in other words, a bad guy.

"He doesn't sound _that_ bad," I argued. "And I heard that he can play the piano really well. Besides, Elizabeta likes him, then I don't see what's wrong with him."

"Those are stupid reasons! You got to be crazy or something!" he exclaimed as I shook my head.

"At least he's still a nation," I teased as I walked away. I continued on to the house I was invited to.

"_Mimi, you should really hear Roderich play, it's so beautiful!" Hungary gushed on about her boyfriend. "In fact, you should come over there this weekend to hear him!"_

"_I don't think that I should do that I mean-" I started uneasily._

"_Oh relax! He doesn't mind playing in front of people!" she interrupted._

"_But that's not the point I mean, shouldn't you ask him before you invite me over?"_

"_I'm sure he won't mind!"_

"_Okay… If you say so…"_

"Um, hello?" I ask as I knocked on the door of the house I was standing in front of. "Anyone home?"

The door open swiftly as Hungary appeared. "Mimi! Come on in, Roderich is actually playing right now!" she said in a quieted voice as she opened the door even wider.

We silently walked over to the room as we made quiet conversation.

"Look, I told you I didn't want a boyfriend so please don't set me up with-" I trailed off as I heard a beautiful musical piece fill the air.

Hungary and I stood at the doorway, enjoying the music, until Austria noticed our presence. "If you want to enjoy it, come sit down."

I nodded silently as the Hungarian took my hand and sat me on a chair that was right beside the piano as she took her place next to her boyfriend.

The three of us just sat there as he continued what he was doing before he welcomed us in.

"Well? What do you think?" Hungary heard as she looked over at me.

With my eyes still closed and a very content smile on my face, I replied:

"It's one of the greatest sounds I've heard since I've gotten my independence."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I love piano... And I love playing it too!

R&R please!


	38. Touch

038. Touch

"And so I had to-" I started as I talked to Vietnam about a problem I was going through not-so long ago.

"Bounjour, mon cheri!" France exclaimed as he made a reach for my butt.

"Hello Francis," I replied as I moved away so he couldn't reach me. "Goodbye Francis." And with that, I started to walk away.

Later that day while on a lunch break from the meeting I met up with a certain Frenchman again. "Hello! I thought I could treat you to some… lunch?" he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, but slowly started to go down.

"No thank you," I rejected as politely as I could and went back into the meeting room where many countries still were.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll start heading back to my hotel then," I said as I got up from where I sat.

"Okay! Have a safe trip back!" Taiwan exclaimed as all the girls said their goodbyes.

"I will!" I said as I waved a hand. I walked out of the building. "Let's see I need to go grocery shopping, don't I?" _Let's see I needed eggs… milk… cold cuts… a lot of more post-it notes… and a notebook._ I started to make a list in my head.

"Ah, je vous ai maintenant, mon amour. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de moi pour toujours," a voice said in French as I entered the store.

"Let's see… should I go with this one, or this one?" I asked myself as I looked at the meats at the deli section of the store.

"Are you ready to make your order?" the women asked up front.

"Yeah, can I have the smoked ham, the turkey breast, and some of the salami?" I replied as I pointed to the said meats.

"How much of it?"

"About a half pound."

"Coming right up," she said as started to cut the meats into slices.

I turned around as I had a feeling someone's watching me. Was it France again…? Russia's a suspicious-

"Here you go," the woman said, breaking me from my train of thoughts.

"Oh, thank you," I replied as I grabbed the meats and put it into the basket I had with me.

Just when I got home and started to put away the food I bought in the mini fridge I heard a knock at the door."Coming!" I called back as I came up to the door and opened it.

"Why?" Francis asked as I looked at him, shocked. He was dirty and it seemed like a dog attacked him! "Every time I tried to show you my love something bad happens! I tried showing it to you in the store, but I missed every time and I got hit by a shopping cart! And a some lady hit me with you purse! My beautiful face…" he trailed off as he caressed his cheek. "And then, and then on the way over here some stray cabot* attacked me!" he exclaimed as he finished.

"Goodnight, Francis," I said as I closed the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

*French translations. (Sorry if they're not right! I used Google translator!)

"Ah, je vous ai maintenant, mon amour. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de moi pour toujours." = Ah, I have you now, my love. You can't get away from me forever.

"cabot" = mutt.

I think this is one of the longest drabbles I've done... XD

R&R please!


	39. Taste

039. Taste

"Why can't you eat real food for once, you bloody yankee!" Arthur shouted at Alfred as he laughed.

"At least my food is edible!" he replied.

"You both should just admit that my cuisine is the best," France joined in as he brought out a platter from who-knows-where.

"Oh please! Like your food is any better than the wanker, you frog," Arthur commented.

"Well than let's just have someone decide for us, hm?" Francis suggested as the other two looked at him.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea…" Alfred decided.

"Fine! Then I know who we should ask! Arthur grumbled as he looked for his target. "Malta!"

I looked over in his direction. Seeing them three together, I knew something bad was going to happen if I paid attention of them.

"I'll see you later, Antonio," I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait! We need your help!" Alfred said as he started to walk towards me. I picked up the pace.

"Come back!" he shouted as he started to run as I did too. He tackled me. "Gotcha!"

"O-ow…" I whimpered under him. For an idiot he was really strong!

"Hey you caught her!" France said as he and Arthur came over.

"And you probably broke her ribs at it," Arthur commented as I grimaced in pain.

"C-could you get o-off me now?" I asked quietly as Alfred nodded. "Thanks…" I said as I sat up. "So… what did you guys need me for?""We need you to tell us which of our food is best!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Oh that's easy," I replied as if it was obvious.

"Then who?" France replied.

"None of you. I don't like any of your foods," I stated as I got up and started walking away.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

That's one way to solve a problem like that...

R&R please!


	40. Sight

040. Sight.

"But boss I- Yes, I understand that's why we have the dress, but… Yes, I will." I sighed in defeat. Talking to my boss on the phone, he was telling me that I should go to some ball. "Ok… yes, goodbye." I shut the phone. Of course I had to go to some ball. I mean, who does balls anymore anyways?

"Mon amour!" a voice shouted.

You know, that answers all of my questions.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned around to face the Frenchman.

"So I heard you are coming to my ball, oui?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sadly," I muttered as I crossed my arms.

"Aw, don't be sad, mon amour! You will have a great time! Food, drinks, and dancing! It will be wonderful!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air for emphasis.

"Yeah, wonderful for those drunk," I argued. "But we'll see."

The night came all too soon as I got ready for the said ball. Putting the last touches on my mascara, I sighed and got up from I was sitting and grabbed my purse. As I passed my chauffer I sighed once again.

"This was going to be a long night."

We arrived to where the event would be held sooner than I hoped.

"Meet me back here at… two and a half hours. I shouldn't be here long after that." The driver nodded as I started walking towards the building. But I do have to give it to France;

The sight was pretty spectacular.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I do have to say, all my chapters have been getting longer... I'm proud of myself!

R&R please!


	41. Temptation

041. Temptation

After a couple of hellos to the other nations and doing a little mingling, I decided that this wasn't so bad.

"Mimi?"

I turned around. "Oh hey Hungary! I was wondering where you were!" I exclaimed. "You look amazing!" She was wearing a little black number that flattered her frame perfectly.

"I should be saying that! I mean, look at you! You're the dame of the ball!" she exclaimed as she came up to me.

"Oh, I am not!" I said modestly. "So what do you think of this?"

"A little overbearing. I mean, every single country with power is here. That and… England is the most pleasant person when he's drunk," she explained as I nodded.

"Don't worry, I've seen him drunk before."

"Speaking of England drunk…" Hungary followed my gaze to the drunken English, who seemed to be asking the bartender for another drink. That would seem normal if there was actually a bartender _there_.

"Is it wrong to say it's tempting to mess with him?" I asked.

Elizabeta shook her head. "Not at all."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Don't worry! Mimi would never do anything bad to Arthur!

At least, nothing _that_ bad.

R&R please!


	42. Whisper

042. Whisper

Just then said person came up to me. "'Ey Mimi! Good to see you're alone!"

"Yep, he's drunk," I confirmed as Elizabeta walked away.

"Have fun~!" she exclaimed as she waved a lazy wave over to me.

"_Thanks_," I replied sarcastically. "Hi England. I guess you're having fun?""Most," _urp, _"definitely. Say, why don't we go have a drink together?" he invited, even though he seemed to be on the verge of collapsing.

"Um… no thanks I-"

_Thud._

"…You need to go home," I said to the now passed out Englishmen. Pulling out my cell phone from my purse I started to dial my chauffer's number.

Ten minutes later, after a little help from Germany, I managed to take the passed out Arthur and wait for my limo to arrive.

"Where do you need me to go, Miss?"

"Can you take me to the nearest hotel? And then back to my house please.""Of course." After that, he took the other side of Arthur and helped me bring him over to the limo.

A few minutes later we arrive at a posh hotel in the middle of Paris.

"Well… this should work," I said as the driver nodded and helped me take Arthur out of the car and into the lobby. I let go of him and went up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk replied.

"Yes, I would like a room for one, please," I answered.

"Just for one? But what about the man behind you?"

"This will actually be his room.""Okay, well you will need to fill out this form and sign it," she said as she took out the said paper and a pen.

I nodded and quickly filled out the form to the best of my abilities. "And I think that's it. Now, what will the room cost so I can pay right now?"

"That will be… 1,018 and 66 cents," the women answered as she calculated the cost. "That includes a free breakfast as the breakfast bar across from the lobby."

"…Wow. Okay, um…" I started to take the said money out of my purse. "That should be enough." I handed her the euros.

"Alright, now here's his card key and his room is a left and then go down the hall and then his room should be close."

I nodded in gratitude as I followed the directions she gave me.

"…And this should be it," I told my driver as I opened the door. "Just set him on the bed while I write down what he needs to know." After writing down everything, at the last part of the note I added, _Oh, and you owe me over 1,000 euros._

Setting the note on the nightstand next to him, I started to walk towards the door. I started to closed the door as I stop for a moment to whisper something.

"Goodnight Arthur."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I really don't know if that would be enough/too much euros... So even though I used a dollar to euro convertor, I would like it if someone told me if that was reasonable.

Oh, and 1,018.66 Euros=$1250 US Dollars.

R&R please!


	43. Nightmares

043. Nightmare

"_It's probably about time to start working on dinner," Arthur stated as he started to get up from his chair._

"_I got it," I assured him. I definitely _didn't_ want to eat any of that… stuff he made last time he cooked. "You just go back to what you're doing._

"_Okay?" he replied as he sat back in his chair._

_I walked downstairs and into the kitchen as I decided on what to cook. Grabbing out the beef from the fridge, I started to prepare a local dish from my country called "Bragjoli." Grabbing out all the needed ingredients I started to prepare the dinner._

_A little while later dinner was just about to be done._

_Thump. _

_Thump._

"_Arthur, dinner's almost-"_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

"_Dinner's almost…"_

_Thump…_

_A blinding pain seared to the right of my right eyes and another pain roared right below my ribcage. I fell onto my knees._

"_Wha-?"_

"_What about dinner Malta?" I heard footsteps coming down the stairs._

_Black covered my vision after that._

"_Come on come on… wake up!" a familiar voice called. France? Italy? Wait, it was America, wasn't it?_

"_Come on… you need to hang in there!" No, it couldn't be him… didn't say anything about heroes._

"_Wake up before I have a bloody heart attack!" the voice shouted._

_Arthur._

"_Calm down Iggy, I know how to cure this!"_

"_How?"_

"_With this!" Something… greasy was placed on my forehead._

"_We already told you that hamburgers won't work you fucking yankee!" The burger was taken off my head as, assumingly, Arthur threw it at Alfred._

_Definitely Arthur and Alfred._

_I groaned as I sat up. What happened? I looked around… a hospital. But I thought I was in the kitchen?_

"_Hey Iggy! She's up!" a voice shouted as I turned my head to the source._

"…_America?"_

"_Yep! The one and only hero!" he exclaimed as he gave me a thumbs up. "And I'm here to save the damsel in distress!"_

"_What are you talking about, you twit? I saved her, you just came over here after everything!"_

_The bickering ensued into I came into the conversation. "What happened?" I asked in a serious voice._

_England was the first to stop as he turned to face me. "You're country… it was bombed. You've been out cold for two years as it continued."_

_My heart sank as my throat dried up. "How…" I looked at the bed sheets. "How many deaths?"_

"… _One thousand, four hundred and counting."_

_My grip on the bed sheets tightened as I tried to swallow back tears. "How bad is the damage?" My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence._

"_Pretty bad," Alfred replied._

"_Germany and Italy declared war against you, then the bombing started," Arthur explained. "We weren't ready, so they had the advantage. But they were driven out."_

"_Who drove them out?" I clamped my eyes shut as I started shaking._

"…_I did," Arthur replied quietly._

"_Thanks…" my voice caught as the tears finally spilled and I started to quietly sob._

_My nightmare had came true._

**Author's Notes**

Okay, now you all are probably thinking; "What are you talking about, TNT? I have no idea clue what you're talking about!" Okay, well to those who do, yay! But to those who don't, this was an event during World War II called the Siege of Malta. Italy and Germany had bombed Malta for 2 years, I think, and caused 1,493 deaths and 3,674 wounded people out of a population of 270,000. Germany and Italy, who were fighting for this stragetically important island, flew a total of 3,000 bombing raids in a period of two years.

If you want to learn more, go to onto Wikipedia and look up "Siege of Malta".

In other words, I think this is my longest chapter. ^^ I'm so proud.

But what I'm even proud of is that this has reached over 500 hits and that many countries have read this. I already said this on my profile but I'll say it on here too:

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

R&R please!


	44. Bittersweet

044. Bittersweet

"_But there is one good thing about this," Arthur said as he brought out a letter and a package. "I think."_

"_What's this?" I took the letter as I scanned the front._

"_A letter from His Majesty himself."_

_My eyes widen as I carefully began to open the letter._

"_It says… it says that I got an award!" I exclaimed as I looked up at Arthur and Alfred._

"_What? I want an award!" Alfred exclaimed._

"_For what? You didn't even do anything!" Arthur exclaimed as I went back to reading the letter._

"_**To honour her brave people I award the George Cross to the Island Fortress of Malta to bear witness to a heroism and devotion that will long be famous in history…" **__I said as I scanned the letter once again. "And it's the real paper and everything…"_

"_But I'm the hero!" Alfred exclaimed again._

"_So I guess the award's in the box, huh?" I assumed as I gently grabbed the box from Arthur's hands._

_I slowly began to open the box as I saw the award. I was silent as I looked at the award. I smiled a sad smile as I remembered the reason _why _I got the award._

_Who knew victory could be so bittersweet?_

* * *

Also, I was going to add what American President Franklin D. Roosevelt said. But since I didn't, I'll just put it here:

_**"In the name of the USA I salute the Island of Malta, its people and its defenders, who, in the cause of freedom and justice and decency throughout the world, have rendered valorous service far above and beyond the call of duty. Under repeated fire from the skies Malta stood alone and unafraid in the centre of the sea, one tiny, bright flame in the darkness - a beacon of hope in the clearer days when which have come. Malta's bright story of human fortitude and courage will be read by posterity with wonder and gratitude through all the ages. What was done in this island maintains all the highest traditions of gallant men and women who from the beginning of time have lived and died to preserve the civilization for all mankind." **_And this was spoken on December 7, 1943.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Another history lesson: King George VI, being moved by the heroism of the people of Malta, sent the award called the "George Cross" in a letter. Only one other person other than Malta has received this reward. It is now on the upper left corner of Malta's flag.

Okay, a lot less shorter. But if you want more info about this, go onto Wikipedia and look up, "George Cross".

On another note, This is the 15th day I've been writing this/publishing this, and I'm planning for this, if no problems happen, should last for at least another fifteen, sixteen, or seventeen days. But that's just a guess, so don't hold me up to it.

R&R please!


	45. Guilt

045. Guilt

"Mimi, why are you so tired today?" Bella asked as she looked over at my exhausted form.

"Nightmares…" I groaned as I tried to keep my head up.

"About what?" Vietnam asked.

"A lot of things," I managed as a headache started. "Not exactly pretty things either."

The two silently 'oh'-ed as I nodded.

"Hey Mimi!" Hungary called as I got up from my chair.

"Be right back," I told the two nations as I started walking towards Elizabeta and Roderich.

After Elizabeta asked me something about "seeing her art collection," I came back and sat down just as the meeting was about to start. A polar bear came up and pulled on my pant leg.

"Who?" it asked as I lifted it up on my lap.

"I'm Malta. Who are you?"

"Kumajirou," was all it said as I looked around.

"Now where is your owner?"

"Who?"

I heard a little sob from somewhere behind me as a guilt suddenly panged for no reason.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'll give anyone a cookie who can correctly guess who that was. ;)

Oh and I'm going to be at my friend's house tonight, so tomorrow (if I do post anything,) my chapters will be really late 'cuz I need to write them up, check them, and then post them. Just thought I'd let you guys know. :)

R&R please!


	46. Star

046. Star

I crept along the corridors of the building that we held our meetings at as I tried to keep as silent as possible. Hopefully no one would hear me when I had to open the door to exit the building. Reaching the door, I quietly cheered. Freedom was just within-

"Malta?" a voice asked as I silently cursed. Caught!

I turned around, looking like a child who was sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. "Yeah?" I asked as I saw the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing? You should be at the meeting. You're needed and we're not on a break," he explained as I tried to think of a comeback.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you, of course," he said as if I already knew this.

"Maybe I don't want you to find me."

"But like I said, you're needed. Now come on."

I shook my head. "I don't want to."

"What?"

"I. Don't. Want. To," I repeated. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"You don't have a choice now come on."

I turned as I opened the door and walked out. Muffled shouted could be heard inside as I continued to walk. The sky began to darken as I came to a nearby park. Finding a suitable tree to sit under, I sat down and loosely wrapped my arms around my bent knees as I sat up and stargaze.

I didn't know why, but I didn't want to do anything anymore… I was just…

Done.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, well here's another dramatic three part thing... you know, making events carry along into chapter are a lot easier than doing this. Of course, I already knew that, but I thought it would be harder to do it on something like this.

And now, although I know everyone knew the answer to my question, I decided to still give the people who told me cookies. So... *grabs out two cinnamon cookies* What? I luv cinnamon!

**TalesofLegendia **and **Kairi the Strong** get these delicious cookies! *hands said people cookies*

Also, while I'm at it, if anyone has and questions, comments, suggestions about my story, please send them to me in a review please! Your answer will appear on here and I will hand you a cookie too! :)

R&R please!


	47. Moon

047. Moon

"Are you okay?" a voice asked as I came back to Earth and looked at the owner of the voice.

"I don't really know… Hey, you're Switzerland's sister. Liechtenstein, right?" The girl nodded.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I was silently as I tried to figure out the reason why I actually felt so down. "Well… I guess I just don't want to do this anymore," I admitted. "I had this dream last night, and it brought back some really bad memories… now I can't seem to forget about them and do my job again."

"Maybe you shouldn't forget them," she suggested. "Maybe you should just… accept it."

I looked at the moon as I thought through what she was saying. "You know… I think that's what I might just want to do. Thank you." I got up from my comfortable position as I stood up. "I'm Mimi. Nice to meet you."

"It is-"

"Liechtenstein!" Vash shouted as he ran over here. "I told you that I would meet you at the entrance of the park if you wanted to see the stars!"

"Sorry, Big Brother," she apologized as the Swiss took noticed of me."Did you bring her here?" he asked as he got defensive.

"No, but she did help me with a problem of mine," I replied as I smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said as I walked away.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I love Liechtenstein, she such a sweetie. ^^

R&R please!


	48. Run

048. Run

The next day I entered the building to see just the members of the Commonwealth of Nations there.

"I thought today was a regular meeting?" I asked as I sat down in the nearest chair.

"No, we told you a month ago that we were doing it today, remember?" Tongo reminded me as I tried to recall the memory.

"Apparently she doesn't 'cause if she did we wouldn't be having this problem," Nauru explained as I shook my head.

"Sorry, don't remember," I said.

"Well let's get this meeting started," England started as I moved my chair to face him.

The moment the meeting ended everyone seemed to either get up and immediately go home or stay and chat with the other nations. I walked over to Seychelles as I started a conversation with her.

"I know right? Well one time I was-"

"Malta, may I speak with you a moment?" Arthur interrupted as he looked at Seychelles after. With a nod she started to walk away as I leaned back on the table.

"That was rude you know," I started as he gave me a look.

"Why did you walk out yesterday?" he asked, straight to the point.

"I already told you. I didn't want to go back to the meeting," I said nonchalantly."There's more to it," he said as it was my turn to give him a look.

"What makes you think that? How are you sure that that's just it?"

"I can tell when something's buggy you, I'm not stupid like those gits you see at normal meetings," England chuckled as I looked down.

"Well, if you have to know, I've been having nightmares about when I was with you."

"If it was that bad being with me why didn't you-" he starting to rant until I interrupted him.

"It was of World War II," I said as I closed my eyes. "It seems like everything is as clear as day when I remember about waking it up. I ran away so I could think."

"Did it... help at all?" he asked as I looked up.

"It did; I didn't figure it out myself, but someone came and helped me." I smiled at the thought of last night. "They told me I needed to not forget about all of it, but accept it."

"Well I could've told you that," he said as I gave him a look of disbelief.

"But you wouldn't because you would be dragging me back to the meeting."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I love fluffy, feel-better moments like these. Although, it almost seems to be cheesy more than anything... Oh well.

R&R please!


	49. Hide

049. Hide

"_P-put me down Arthur!" I commanded as I pounded on the Brit's back._

"_Fine," England said as he dropped me, literally, "But you must tell me what I want to know."_

"_I shouldn't have to tell you anything."_

_He ignored my comment. "What were you hiding?"_

"_I wasn't hiding anything," I lied, my voice even. "Why would I be hiding something?"_

"_I heard you all running around immediately when we knocked on the door," he explained, checking to see if I would have a reaction._

"_That's because we were doing last-minute cleanup," I said as my comeback. I almost revealed why I was actually there. "We wouldn't want our superior to see a messy house, now would we?" I said with as much fake innocence as possible that it was sickening._

"_Listen to me, Malta," I said as he grabbed my collar. "I will believe you this time, but if I find out that you're hiding something… well, let's just say it'll be worse than a hundred years war."_

_I kept a straight and calm face as I answered. "Alright. Now will you let me go?" Arthur let me go as I fixed my clothes. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me…" And with that, I walked away._

**Author's Notes**

Okay, this one is where it left off when Arthur picked up Mimi and brought her home. Um... I think that's all I have to say.

R&R please!


	50. Play

050. Play

**"Happy birthday America!" I exclaimed as I walked into where the party would be held.**

"Glad you could come!" the said American exclaimed as he gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"So could I…" I managed to gasp out.

"You bloody wanker! You crushing her lungs!" a familiar Brit's voice called as Alfred finally let me go.

"Now what did you get me?" he exclaimed as he looked at the wrapped present in hand.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" he whined.

I giggled. "Well that's why they're presents, the opener has to find out what their presents are themselves."

He made a small pout. "…Fine." I smiled as I went over to where the presents were and set mine next to a pink and hot pink wrapped present.

"There you are!" Qatar exclaimed as I turned around. "I was wondering if you were even coming or not!" I hugged back as she embraced me.

"Sorry, traffic was a little rough on the way I took," I explained.

"Well you came just in time 'cuz some people are going to say some words and then we're doing fireworks and cake!" she told me as I smiled even wider.

"Alright everyone!" Arthur exclaimed as he got everyone's attention. "I would like to say some things before we continue…" he said as I drifted off into my own world. My eyes drifted to the wrapping paper as I study it. One was red on golden hearts… _I bet I could already guess what was in that one_. Sunflower-ed wrapping paper? _What, do these countries have their own special kind of paper or something?_ _There's a simple one. _A plain blue one. _Now, what present did this come from?_

A sound of claps returned me to my thoughts as Vietnam left the stage. _But I thought England was up there?_

"Now onto the fireworks!" Alfred said with a fist in the air as everyone went to the backyard. Alfred walked over to the explosives as everyone else-including me- sweat dropped.

"Is this safe?" I asked the person next to me.

"I told you you're not doing fireworks!" England exclaimed as he ran towards the birthday boy.

"But I wanted to-" a firework shot towards England as he hit the deck. Everyone started to hit the ground as the firework flew around, only to hit Russia and exploded.

_Note to self: Never let Alfred play with explosives._

**Author's Notes**

Okay, Qatar is my friend's OC that we started to make for her... Just thought I'd put her in 'cuz I can.

I couldn't help but put in Alfred's birthday; it'd be unpatriotic if I didn't, me being American and all...

R&R please!


	51. Water

051. Water

"A-ah! The table with the cake's on fire!" someone exclaimed as I turned my head.

"Someone put it out quick!" another said as I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket and started to fill it up with water. Running back outside, I dumped the water on the quickly-growing fire.

"That should do it," I sighed as the fire extinguished.

"My cake!" Alfred exclaimed as he rushed over to the table.

"We can always make a new one," I assured.

"But- but…-"

"Don't worry, we'll get you a new one," Germany said as he came up. "I'll make it myself."

"You see? He'll make you a cake! Just go enjoy the fireworks," I said as he nodded and ran over to where everyone else was, exclaiming something on the lines of wanting to set fireworks off too.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

HAPPY AMERICAN INDEPENDENCE DAY EVERYONE!

R&R please!


	52. Fire

052. Fire

"Now why are we toasting marshmallows?" I asked as I made a smore out of mine and taking a bit out of it.

"Well, it's better than letting America start _another_ fire," Belgium explained as Alfred started to protest.

"That is not true I didn't set the trees on fire-!"

"Oh shut up, you twit!" Arthur said as he grabbed another marshmallow. "Just be lucky everyone hasn't left yet."

Some of us nodded as silence seemed to take over.

"This is nice," I murmured as I looked up at the night sky. "The warmth of the fire, hearing fireworks being set off-"

"That we could be setting off right now," Alfred muttered.

"I wish our days could be like this all of the time…"

"What, you want fires to be set every day, mon cheri?" France asked.

"No," I answered, pulling the marshmallow off the stick and plucking it into my mouth. "I want all of this. We all seem to be getting along.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I believe that Alfred would set a couple of things on fire while firing fireworks. This time he set a table and some trees on fire... Poor trees! :(

R&R please!


	53. Earth

053. Earth

"_Why are you so kind to them?" Arthur asked. "They're the enemies and they tried to kill you!"_

**"_Because they are human beings!" I argued back. Germany and Italy had lost the battle against Arthur to protect me, and he was trying to convince me to go to battle against them._**

"_That doesn't matter! We're all human beings, Malta!"_

"_Yes, we are, and that means we make mistakes!" I shouted back, trying to get into his face as much as I could from sitting in a hospital bed._

"_And not fighting them is a mistake itself!"_

"_Why Arthur?" I asked. "Why is it a mistake? Enlighten me! Or better yet, let me tell you why it isn't a mistake! Why would you want to kill a human soul? Does it make you feel superior to them? Tell me, does it make you feel like war is worth it when you kill someone else? Tell me, Arthur, tell me!" I shouted._

_He was silent as he looked over at the side._

_Just in time, the door opened to reveal the rest of the Allies._

"_Arthur, we need to leave so we can have our meeting, aru," China said as he shifted nervously from the tense air._

"_Alright." He took one last look at me. "Goodbye, Malta," he said in a monotone._

"_Don't forget what I asked you. I want an answer next time I see you," I answered as he left the room._

**Author's Notes**

This is basically a continuation of when Malta was bombed, about a few months after she woke up.

And you know what I just realized? I should be putting "Authoress' Notes" because I'm a girl... oh well.

R&R please!


	54. Air

054. Air

"_I don't," Arthur said as he came into the room._

"_What?" I asked. The nurse had just left from treating the scars on my stomach._

"_I don't feel good when I kill someone else. I feel quite the opposite, actually," he admitted as he sat down in the chair next to me._

"_Oh…" I said as I realized what he was talking about. I was silent as I looked down._

"_So I won't ask you again if you want to fight the Axis."_

_I looked up at him in shock. My shock slowly turned into a smile as I replied, "Thank you."_

_Silence filled in for lack of conversation as I thought back from a few months ago when the bombing actually happened. I was out cold by the time, but from what I heard, it was pretty bad._

"_Hey England?"_

_His face turned to mild shock; I never called him by his country's name. "Yes?"_

"_Why did they bomb from the air?" I asked, childish curiosity taking over._

"_Well… because Italy's being Italy, but it also gave them more of an advantage," he explained. "You didn't have any military so you wouldn't have been able to get into the air also, if they attacked on ground then they could've been attacked by citizens."_

_I cracked a small but dry smile at that fact._

_He continued. "But also we were unprepared… We didn't realize that they would attack you 'till they did._

"_They would've taken you by air and caged you like a bird."_

**Author's Notes**

I like this one... Don't really know why, but I do... Kinda sweet, kind of angst-y...

R&R please!


	55. Spirit

055. Spirit

_I approached the podium on the stage. Today was the day the citizens of my country would mourn for those who had lost their lives during the Siege of Malta._

**"_It has been three months since the bombing has stop, but the war hasn't stopped yet," I started, my voice shaky from lack of sleep. "It is because of that we are in this now. Those lives will greatly be missed, but there is something that they left behind as they left this Earth; their spirit._**

"_They left us their spirit to protect us, to guide us, and to help us through our life. Their legacy is left with it as well. And I can tell you one thing: Everyone that had lost their lives will want the war to end as peacefully as we can._

"_And it is our _duty _to fulfill our legacy. If it the last thing we can do for them, let it be." Tears fill the eyes of the crowd as I got to the end of my speech. "Let us try our best to end this war with less lives lost… For we can do this with the spirit of our lost loves ones beside us."_

_I backed away from the podium as the crowd erupted into applause. The memoriam continued as I went backstage and sat down._

"_You okay?" Arthur asked, concern lacing his voice._

_I shook my head. "I feel so stressed… That or tired, I can't tell anymore."_

_He sat down beside me as I closed my eyes. "Do you really believe that?"_

"…_believe… what?" I replied, sleep trying to take over._

"_That all the people who loss their lives left us their spirit?"_

"_Yeah…" Sleep won as it took over my body._

**Author's Notes**

I thought that was kinda heart-felt... What do you guys think?

R&R please!


	56. Breakfast

056. Breakfast

"Um… hey Alfred?" I asked.

"Yeah… mmubm?" he said as he stuffed his face.

"What are you eating?"

"Breakfast burgers. Blu daught bond?" he said as he offered a burger.

I shook my head in reply as I tried to eat my own food. Deciding to distract myself, I looked over to the other side with Belgium eating her own breakfast.

"Why?" I questioned as I saw her eat another part of the piece of cake she was eating.

"Why what?"

"Why are you eating cake for breakfast?"

"I don't know… 'cause I want to I guess…" she replied as she resumed eating.

I shook my head as I started to eat the waffles in front of me.

"You guys eat such weird things…"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I love waffles and pancakes... I just had to put that out there. ^^

R&R please!


	57. Lunch

057. Lunch

"Come on, try it mon cheri!" France exclaimed, shoving the dish into my face.

"NO I don't want to eat any snails!" I protested as I got up and walked away.

"It's escargot and it's delicious!"

"No it isn't! It's nasty and people shouldn't eat snails!" I exclaimed as I got up from my chair.

"Then try these!" France said as he brought out another plate from who-knows-where.

"EW! I'm not eating frog legs either!" I shouted at him. "And why don't you try my food then?"

"Non, mon amour, but I only eat the most gourmet foods," he said as he shook his head.

"You're so full of yourself!" I replied as I ran away.

"I thought we were just going to get lunch, aru?" China asked as Taiwan shrugged in reply.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I've never have had snails or frog legs... Does anyone actually like them? 'Cuz I don't think they sound that appealing.

R&R please!


	58. Dinner

058. Dinner

"Ah, hello Malta," Russia greeted, his signature smile plastered on his face.

"Um, hi Russia, I'm here just like you invited me," I managed out as I fidgeted under his stare.

"Come in da?" he opened the door wider as he invited me in.

"Thanks…" I walked in as he closed the door.

"Malta!" Ukraine exclaimed as she came down stairs.

"Hi Katsuya!" I greeted back as I smiled at her.

"It's so nice that you could come!" she said as she pulled me into a hug, and my head was… well, you could probably guess.

"Yeah, I'm glad I… could come too," I replied, remembering that Ivan was here too.

She released me as I looked around.

"Your house is lovely, guys," I complemented as I tried to distract myself.

"Brother…" a voice murmured as I stiffened up. "Marry me!"

"No! I don't want to marry you!" Russia replied as his eyes widened and his smile turned to a frown.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me!" Belarus exclaimed as she came towards her brother.

"NO!" And then the chasing began.

"Eheheheh…" I said as I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "So… What now?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Aw, poor Mimi, she was "invited" to have dinner with them...

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**TalesOfLegendiaFan**: I love their bread too! I'm not really sure if I had it though, but knowing me, I have and not even noticed. Here's your cookie! *hands you frosted cookie*


	59. Food

059. Food

"Come on, mon cheri, try it!"

"No, she should have a burger! 'Cause only heroes eat burgers, right Mimi?"

"She should have some of my food, since we all know that my foods are best!"

"Yeah right!

I let my head fall on the table. Another argument had broken out, only this time it was about _food_ of all things.

Someone poked my left shoulder. "Is she dead?"

"If she is, it's because of all the food l'Ingleterre has fed her."

A snicker came from the American in reply as Arthur protested.

"I resent that, if it's anything, then I bet it's from this bloody wanker's burgers

"Hey! Burgers are very healthy! I mean, look at me!"

"Sure, you're just the perfect poster-"

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you who has the best food!" I exclaimed as I lifted my head up.

"Who?" Alfred exclaimed.

"China, his food actually tastes _good_."

"Wha-? That's no fair!"

"We're not even talking about his cooking!"

"You didn't say out of you guys, you just said _who _had the best cooking."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I really don't know why, but I also thought it would be kinda funny if they fought over whose food tastes better. Yes, I am weird.

R&R please


	60. Drink

060. Drink

"_Hey Arthur, sorry I came home late, my boss-"_

"_Good to see you're here, darling," a voice slurred out. "Maybe you want to go piss off Alfred with me?"_

"'_Darling'? Arthur are you okay?" I entered the kitchen to see Arthur by the bar, drinking to his heart's content._

"_I've never been better, in fact, I feel great. Why do you ask?"_

"_You're drunk," I replied bluntly._

"_Wha're t'lkin 'bout? I'm perfectly sober…" He took another swig of the bottle of whiskey in hand._

"_I'm taking this," I started as I took the bottle out of his hand, earning a protest from the drunken._

"'_Ey! I'm not done with that!"_

"_Yes, you are," I said as I got up on a chair to put the bottle. _

_"I get a perfect view here," Arthur said as he grabbed my waist._

_I blushed seven shades of red. "A-a-Arthur?"_

"_Just relax, I got you right where I want you," he purred._

"_That's it; you're going to bed," I said as I got down._

"_You're coming in with me."_

"_No I'm not," I replied as I started to go upstairs with the Englishman in tow._

"_Well then, I'll just use force," he said as he pushed me against the wall._

_I punched him in the gut, causing him to collapse onto the floor. "I tried to be nice, Arthur. Don't blame me when you wake up in the morning with a bruise and a massive hangover."_

_Morning came around as Arthur woke up on his bed. "Ugh… what happened?"_

_My head popped in. "You got drunk and then started to hit on me."_

"_What?"_

**Author's Notes**

Mimi's had to have seen him drunk when she lived with him. Decided to do that scene. ^^

I would also like to say something important (to me, that is,) on here.

I've been watching the traffic on this story, and yesterday I saw something that made me **very, very** happy.

**Various people from 20 countries have visited this story**.

I would like to thank everyone that has been reading this, and it makes me bery happy to say we're also almost at 800 views!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

R&R please!


	61. Winter

061. Winter

"_Woah…" I trailed off, looking at all the snow around me._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" Arthur asked as he looked out at the winter wonderland._

"_Yeah… It was never like this at home….[1]" I answered, continuing to watch the snow fall, and even trying to catch a few with my tongue._

"_What are you doing?" he asked as I continued to catch snowflakes._

"_What does it look like? I'm catching snowflakes with my tongue!" I exclaimed as I spread my arms out and span around, laughing all the while._

"_You look like a child!" Arthur replied bluntly as I continue my spinning._

"_But it's fun! Try it!" I said as I stopped and walked over to him._

"_I will not participate in such antics I-" Arthur protested as I cut him off._

"_Aw, come on! It's fun! And besides, no one else is around!" I interrupted. I lifted his arms up. "Now spin around."_

"_I feel stupid," Arthur said._

"_That's because you think you look stupid. If you think you're having fun, then you'll look like it too," I explained. Making a spinning gesture, I commanded, "Now spin."_

_He began to go in circles. "I still feel stupid!"_

"_Just relax and have some fun for once! You're always so high strung! You need to stop being so serious once in a while!" I told him._

_Moments later I could've sworn there was a smile on his face. "This is kind of fun…" he said._

"_That's the spirit!" I exclaimed._

**Author's Notes**

[1] I really don't know what winter is like in Malta so don't ask me.

Awwww... a cute snowy memory. I luv it so much, makes me all fluffy inside.

* * *

**Also...**

**TalesOfLegendiaFan**: We all luv drunken Arthur! I mean, who doesn't love a drunken Brit? And here is your cookie! *hands over chocolate-chip cookie*

R&R please!


	62. Spring

062. Spring

"Is the meeting over?" I asked the person next to me.

"Yeah, you can live now, if you want," Germany replied as I got up, finally relived that I could go.

"See you guys later!" I said as I ran out of the room. Getting out of the building, I stopped as I breathed in the fresh spring air. "I'm so glad I could leave that! So boring and stiff!" I exclaimed as I spread out my arms.

A small smile came on my face as I thought of previous memories. "Heh… I'm not surprised I remember that," I mutter to myself. "If only he would've let me be free though…"

"You remember that too, huh?" someone asked as I turned around to see who it was.

"Of course I do," I said as I faced the other way and crossed my arms over my chest. "You actually smiled for once and you weren't drunk."

"Yeah… about that…" he started as he came up to me. "Thanks."

"For what?" I replied coldly. "I didn't- and haven't- done anything for you."

"For taking me to a hotel when I was drunk… That frog would've probably brought me to a bed himself if you didn't take me somewhere else," he explained.

"Oh well…" I looked down to hide the blush that had started forming. "I did what anyone would've done," I answered.

"Not _everyone_ would've done that… Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I seriously must be in a fluffy mood right now... Anyone got any stories I can read that has some major fluff?

R&R please!


	63. Summer

063. Summer

I walked into the airport to see that there was already a car waiting for me.

"Hey Mimi! Welcome back!" Ruby- an intern I had gotten close to who was working for my boss- called from the drivers seat as I smiled.

"Nice to know someone came to come get me," I said as I came up to the car.

"So you ready to go back to working as the Prime Minister's assistant again?" she asked as I entered the car.

"You can say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked over at me, confusion on her face.

"Nothing… It just feels like I'm on a summer vacation," I replied.

"You want me to take me back to your house?"

"Definitely… Might as well get settled in before my boss makes me go out again."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ahhhh! I hate this one too, don't hurt me! I didn't know how to end this one, I'm so sorry!

R&R anyway please!

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Okay, I have a feeling that I should tell you all this since you're the reason I feel like crying for joy right now even though I won't.**

**I HAVE LITERALLY REACHED 1000 VIEWS!**

**Thank you guys so much for that and I hope that it'll keep going up like this! I wish I could see all of you guys right now and give you a BIG hug! But since I can't do that, I am going to put a twist on this very soon. I have no idea yet, but I will. And after I finish this story I will do a special short story or something too.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

~TNT (Who feels like dancing, crying for joy, and bragging to the world.)


	64. Fall

064. Fall

"_Malta!" Arthur called out, running towards me. "Malta I need to tell you something important!"_

"_What is it?" I asked, sketching a picture of a forest on my sketch pad._

_He gently took the book out my hands and set it down beside him. Looking at me, he smiled and looked me in the eyes. "Mimi, I…" he started, for the first time addressing me by the first name. "I-"_

_A rumble interrupted him as an earthquake started. Arthur tried to finish what he was saying before he was interrupted. "I-"_

_But he didn't finished as the earth began to split. "Arthur!" I cried out as the earth under me began to crumple underneath. "N-no!" My cries were muffled by the sound of breaking rock and the sound of thunder in the distance._

_The sky darken as I started to fall. Shock covered my face as I reached out to Arthur, hoping he could catch me before I fell too far._

"_Waka Waka" started to play as I fell further and further. Confusion was apparent as I wondered why that song would be playing._

_But either way, I kept falling, music or not…_I woke up in a cold sweat, tears on the verge of falling.

"Some weird dream…" Running my hand through my hair as I tried to figure out what that was all about. My eyes widen in realization.

"I love him, don't I?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

There's you guys' twist! I had originally planned this from the beginning and you guys probably already figured this would happened, but I like this.

Also I cheated on this. It was supposed to to be the seaon fall, but I decided that I would do her literally falling instead. ^^;; Hope you guys are that mad.

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio future Kita: **Yep, it was Canada! And I would like to see him drunk too, although I don't think I would want to be near him... I made him a pervert when drunk. _*avoids Arthur's wrath* __Arthur: Come back here, you bloody wanker! I want you to fix that chapter! Me: But I think that's what you would be like! Don't blame me blame the thought of imagination! Me: Here's your cookies! *hands you box of donuts* Arthur: Those aren't donuts you git! Me: Oh... oops! *takes box and hands you peanut butter cookies* There you go!_


	65. Time

065. Time

"Hey, welcome back, Malta!" Vietnam exclaimed as I walked into the all too familiar meeting room. "How was your vacation?"

"Good…" I replied as I sat down.

"'Good'? Okay, something's not right," Hungary answered as I shook my head in denial. "What is it? Job? Money? Health? _Love_?"

"N-no," I stammered, looking away as I tried to hide my blush.

"It is love isn't it?" Taiwan asked. "You can tell us, we're all friends here."

"Well… I had this dream last night…" I started, not really wanting to say what happened.

"Yeah, and…" Belgium said as she made a 'go on' gesture.

"And it was about this guy and-"

"Who?" Hungary interrupted. "Is it someone we know?"I nodded my head.

"Um… Alfred?" Ukraine asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think I could ever date someone like him."

"What about Big Brother?" Liechtenstein asked.

"No," I answered.

"France?" Seychelles asked, horrified at the thought.

My expression turned to one of disgust. "Never. Ever."

"Japan?" Taiwan asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know him that well."

"Is it Arthur?" Belgium asked.

With a slight hesitation I answered, "…No."

"You hesitated! It was him wasn't it?" Hungary exclaimed as I tried to hide my blush.

"But why him?" Taiwan asked.

"Well… he's always been nice to me, he has a wonderful smile…" I said as I started to list off things.

"Don't start with all that 'he's a miracle' stuff!" Hungary exclaimed. "'Cause he also has bushy eyebrows, he's a pervert when drunk, and he can be a bitch when he argues."

I shrugged. "I know."

"He also used to be a pirate, he has had control of many people, he-"

"I know," I answered, cutting her off. "Wait, he used to be a pirate?"

Belgium nodded. "You didn't know that?"

"Nope. Now can we stop talking about this? Someone could hear us."

Vietnam smiled as she teased me. "You just don't want to scare him off!"

"Well, it would seem kind of creepy if I hated him one day and the next I love him," I explained.

_I guess I always did, but over the time I didn't want to admit it,_ I thought as the meeting began to start.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Uh oh... the other girls are intervering... Only God (and I,) know what can happen from this...

R&R please!


	66. Rain

066. Rain

"There he is!" Hungary exclaimed in a hushed voice as I began to blush.

"Shut up!" I said back at her as she giggled. "I should've never told you…"

"Well, you would've never told him, so we're going to help you hook up with him!" Belgium exclaimed.

"What? No!" I protested as I shook my head.

"_Relax_! We already have an idea, don't worry about it," Vietnam assured.

"I can never relax when you guys have idea," I answered as I took a drink from the water bottle I had brought with me.

"I take that as an insult!" Seychelles said as she acted angry.

"That was an insult," I answered, knowing she was joking. "And you guys really don't-"

"Well that's it for today," Germany said, interrupting me. "Dismissed."

I got up from my seat and started gathering my things. "Like I was saying, you guys don't have to set me up with him, you know."

"But we want to!" Qatar answered. "You guys would be a cute couple!"

"Yeah! The beautiful girlfriend and the… busy eyebrow-ed boyfriend!" Belgium exclaimed

"I think you would be good for him," Liechtenstein added.

I smiled as I shook my head. "Well, either way, good luck," I replied as I grabbed my stuff and started to leave the building and enter the rain.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I kinda just made this a filler chapter... Sorry guys, I'm going to try and do some real action real soon, I promise! ;)

R&R please!


	67. Snow

067. Snow

I walked out of the hotel's building to see that it had snow again. "Good thing I had clothes for this," I said to myself as I buttoned the last button on my coat.

Walking down the street, I hummed a tune as I made my way to the meeting. I checked my phone. 11:45 p.m. I had to be there in fifteen minutes and it took half-an-hour to get there.

_Crap!_

I picked up the pace as I tried to not run into people. In the distance I saw a huge holdup and a bunch of people trying to call for taxis.

"What the-?" I started until I figured out what was wrong. There was a giant snow pile in the middle of the road and you couldn't drive over it or around it without.

_Triple crap!_

I took out my cell phone and began to dial some numbers.

"Hallo?" a voice answered.

"Germany! I need a ride over to the meeting, there's a huge holdup over here and I can't walk past it.

"Sorry, but I can't even get to the meeting myself," he answered.

I sighed in frustration. If Ludwig couldn't get to work, most of the countries couldn't then either. "Alright, well, thanks anyway." I ended the call as I began to dial another set of numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hungary! Can you take me to work?" I asked.

"Can't, I can't get my car started," she replied.

"'Kay. Well see you later…"

"Okay good luck!" she exclaimed as I closed the phone shut.

A dozen of phone calls later and I had only one last hope. I really didn't want to call him, but I guess I had no choice.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, well I sorry for a short delay, I had to go donate a truck-load of items for a garage sale that will sponser our 8th grade trip. But I have a whole idea in mind that should last about four chapters, so you'll probably see the last part tomorrow.

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio Kita: **You're welcome! Also I have an idea facing on just that fact. _*insert evil smile here* Arthur: What's that supposed to mean? Me: *innocently* Nothing. Here's your cookie for replying! *hands you a carmel cookie*_


	68. Lightning

068. Lightning

I waited for the person to pick up as I held the phone to my ears.

"Hello?" a voice asked, obviously sounded like they had just gotten out of bed.

"Arthur?" I said.

"Malta? Why are you calling me?" he replied, obviously confused.

"Can we get me over to the meeting today? It snowed and now I can't-"

"Malta," he cut off, not wanting to hear it.

"Yeah?"

"The meeting's been canceled. Didn't you know that?"

I was silent as I contemplated what he just said. "…No. No one told me."

"Well I called half of the nations and Alfred-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Alfred was supposed to do the half. I'm sorry, Malta, that git probably didn't call you."

"That's alright you didn't-" I saw lightning in the distance.

"I didn't what?" Arthur asked.

"Is it possible for it to storm in the winter?"

"Yes. It's a very small chance, but yes."

"Of course it is."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, explanation time!

Although thunder storms need heat to start, sometimes they can happen in the winter if a heat wave comes through. The same thing for tornadoes. And that's what happened here. A quick heat wave passed through so now there's a storm starting. Although it's very rare for it to happen, it can happen.

R&R please!


	69. Thunder

069. Thunder

Thunder had by now resounded in the distance as I shivered in my coat.

"Why is it storming over there?" Arthur asked.

"Your country always has to be unpredictable, doesn't it?" I asked, obviously peeved by the fact I have to walk home while a storm had started.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on Shakespeare Road and Ivory Drive why?" I asked.

"I'm going to go and pick you up," he answered.

"What? But you're not going to be able to get me to my house 'cause of the holdup!" I exclaimed as I tried to get myself warmer.

"Then you'll just come over to my house," he answered as I could hear the door closing.

"What? No!" I answered as I felt a slight blush rising. That, or the cold, I couldn't really tell. Thundered boomed through the air once again as I flinched.

"Don't worry I'll be right there," he assured. The call ended as I stood there, surprised.

Why does England has to be so unpredictable?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So there's the third part of the four part idea I have. Also I'm going to try to make the next part really important to the story. But I haven't decided yet, so who knows?

R&R please!


	70. Storm

070. Storm

Several minutes later a car drove up to me. The window rolled down to reveal a familiar Brit.

"Well? Aren't you going to get in?" he asked. I nodded as I opened the door and got in.

I shivered for a moment as I started to warm up from the vehicle's heater.

"How long were you out there?" Arthur questioned as I looked to my right to see him looking at me with concern.

"Hm… Well…" I started as I took a look at my phone. 12:39 P.M. "Almost an hour, I think."

"An hour? You git, you could've gotten a cold!" he exclaimed as another shiver was sent through my body.

I frowned. "It's not my fault someone didn't tell me the meeting was cancelled!" I argued back as lightning flashed in the air. "And now it's going to storm because of you!"

"Me? Why is it my fault?" he asked as I shrugged.

"Because it's always your fault."

"You sound like that bloody yankee America!" he exclaimed.

I didn't reply as I stared out onto the snowy scenery. Gradually, but slowly, I began to warm up at the storm continued.

"Malta-" Arthur started as I looked over at him with tired eyes. "Why are you still mad at me?"

I blushed as I looked out the window on the other side. _Because I love you. _"Because… it really hurt when you killed those four citizens. I know it shouldn't mean much, since you've had to fight and it's caused much more casualties in wars like when you fought Alfred." Arthur tensed at the sound of that. "But, I trusted you to protect my people."

"I… I know."

The car ride was silent for the rest of the ride to Arthur's house as I stared out the window.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, this was supposed to be a four-part thing but I couldn't resist. The rest of it will be in the next two chapter-things.

And I think I seem to be obsessed with Hetalia. Everytime I see that someone from a new country is looking at this, I'm thinking. _"Cool! I can't believe that (insert country's human name) is viewing my story!"_

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio Kita: **Thank you! And of course you can use her! I'll read it when I can! And... _*grabs out cookie* Ta-dah! Italy: Ve~ TNT's magical! Arthur: Where did you come from? Me: I invited him. :)_


	71. Broken

071. Broken

We arrived at Arthur's house about half-an-hour later. Opening the door, I got out of the car as Arthur came around.

"I could've opened the door for you," he said as I shrugged in reply.

"I'm a big girl. I can open doors myself," I said as I walked towards the house.

I opened the door and went in, going inside the house for the first time since I was under his control.

"You're house hasn't changed a bit," I commented as I went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Why would I change anything?" he answered. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine," I said quickly as I shook my head. "If I get hungry I'll make myself something."

"You sure because I'm going to make some-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence as the power in the house went off.

"_Great,_" I said sarcastically. "I can't get to my hotel _and_ the powers out!"

"Relax I have a couple of candles somewhere," Arthur said as I heard noises come from the kitchen as he searched through the cabinet.

Minutes later a small candle was lit as Arthur appeared in front of me with a whole box of candles.

"What's with all of these?" I asked as I picked them up. "They don't look like ordinary candles?"

England quickly took the candle from my hand as I looked over at him. "Special occasions," he answered.

I smirked at him. "You still try to do all that sorcery stuff, don't you? Last time I saw you do it I turned into a kid again!"

"Hey, that was for two days and I managed to turn you back!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I totally believe that Arthur would do something like that. *laughs*

R&R please!


	72. Fixed

072. Fixed

"Well it still was kinda nerve-wrecking to one moment be able to look at you eye-to-eye and then the next be staring at your feet," I argued as I took the candle from his hand. "_In silentium of nox noctis , ut totus est etiam , fio unus per obscurum. Ut alica est perfectus , mischief artificiosus , haud sileo pro duos dies.[1]"_ I read off the candle.

"Give me that," Arthur commanded, taking the candle away from me again.

"This is the candle you used for the spell, isn't it?" I asked, looking over at the candle.

Arthur avoided my eyes as he put the candles away. "No it isn't!"

I sat back on the couch as he lit another candle.

"Anyway, since I can't use the stove, want some cereal?" he offered.

I sighed in relief. That means I wouldn't have to eat his cooking! "Please."

He walked into the kitchen again as I checked my phone.

_Hey did u get a ride 2 the meeting? ~Hungary_

I smirked, knowing what she was doing now.

_No, but your plan worked. ~Malta_

A couple of minutes later I got a new text.

_Plan? I didnt hav a plan ~Hungary_

I had to reread the text. Didn't she plan for the other countries to not be able to pick me up and then Arthur would be the only one who could?

_Didnt u plan 4 england 2 b the only 1 that wuz able 2 pick me up? ~Malta_

_He picked u up? Omg where r u? ~Hungary_

_His house. I couldnt get 2 mine bcuz of the snow. ~Malta_

Arthur entered the room with a bowl of cereal and handed it to me.

Luckily it was dark because I started to blush seeing the smile on his face.

"Thanks."

Moments later the power turned back on as I started to eat my cereal.

"Would you look at that…" Arthur started. He took the bowl away from me. "Now you can have some scones!"

Events repeated as I got reacquainted with the toilet bowl that night.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

[1] In the silence of the night, when all is still, become one with darkness. When the spell is done, mischief accomplished, no rest for two days.

I thought I would add a little latin in there, just thought it would be kinda cool. Also, soon I'll probably be putting a poll up soon as to what I should write next. 'Cuz you see, I have an idea for Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I can't seem to find any inspiration on it. So once that's up please vote. Thank you~!

R&R please!


	73. Light

073. Light

"So how'd it go?" Hungary asked, raising an eyebrow as I sat down.

"How'd what go?" Belgium asked, leaning towards us.

"Arthur picked Mimi up yesterday and she spent the night over at her house!"

"Are you serious?" Vietnam asked excitedly.

I nodded. "And it was fine, I guess. It was just like what normally happens when you go to someone's house… Well, except the power went out…"

"Really?" Seychelles exclaimed

"So did anything happen?" Hungary asked.

"No…" I trailed off as decided not to tell them about the car part. All the girls sighed in reply as I shrugged. "It's alright, if he wants to go out with me, he will ask."

"_Or_ we could just set you up," Taiwan said as all the other girls with us nodded.

I laughed light-heartedly as I saw the determination in their eyes. "So what's your first idea?" I asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out later," Belgium as made a 'hush' gesture.

_So much for keeping me in the light…_

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I know that the last phrase is "Keeping me in the dark," but I had to put light 'cuz that's what the prompt is.

In other words, CONGRATULATIONS SPAIN! They now have officially won a World Cup! I was cherring for them and my dad was cheering for Netherlands, so when Spain made that shot in the last four minutes I was yelling at my dad and everything. So fun! ^^

R&R please~!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio Kita: **I don't know the Japanese word for "you're welcome," so I'll say it in American: No problem! _Arthur: You git, it's English, not American! Me: Well I was born and taught in America, so it's American! Alfred: Yeah! 'Cuz heroes speak American! *thumbs up* Me: See? Arthur: Just give the replier a cookie you bloody wankers! Me: *grudgingly* Fine. *grabs out basket of cookies* Pick one! Alfed: Can I have the rest? Me: No! I'm going to save the rest!_


	74. Dark

074. Dark

"So you guys are basically keeping me in the dark?" I asked as Hungary nodded.

"Yep! If you knew then you might tell England on accident!"

I shook my head as I smiled.

"You guys are impossible," I commented.

"And here's your first chance now!" Vietnam exclaimed as I looked over to see America walking over.

"So what did you want me to do again?" he asked, his dominant expression being bored.

"You just need to-" Hungary whispered the rest in his ear as his expression lighted up and he nodded.

"Anything to tick him off!" he exclaimed.

"Wha-" I started as America put his arm around me.

"Just go along with it," he whispered.

I nodded, uneasy as America led me over to the other countries and started a conversation with them.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Here's plan numero uno! You guys will see what Arthur's reaction will be in... chapter 76! Yep, I'm skipping it to the chapter after the next one, if that makes any sense.

R&R please!


	75. Shade

__

075. Shade

"_It's so hot outside," I whined as I grabbed my drink and took another sip._

"_I'm sorry, Malta, but I have to go to another meeting," Arthur replied as he grabbed his keys. "I'll be back as soon as I can."_

"_Fine…" I said grudgingly. "But I still don't get why I can't go to the meeting with you.""I told you, you're not a nation, so you wouldn't be allowed into the meetings," Arthur explained as he opened the door. "I'll be back in a while."_

"'_Kay." The door closed and I sat down in the living room as I took out my notepad and pencil. "Guess I'll just sketch the rest of the day, knowing Arthur he'll either get drunk or the meeting goes too long."_

_Hours past as I worked on the finishing touches of my project, a portrait of England's beaches._

_I got up and stretched. "I need a new place to draw," I told myself as I grabbed my notepad and pencil and walked out the door to find somewhere to sit._

_Luckily, there's a tree in the front yard that had a perfect amount of shading._

"_Perfect," I muttered as I sat down and started to draw. An hour or two later I fell asleep._

_England came home late at night to see a sleeping figure in his yard._

"_What the…?" he trailed off as he approached the figure. He smiled to himself as he realized who it was._

"_Malta, you should've stayed inside," said to the body as she shifted in her sleep._

_Grabbing Malta's notebook and running inside to quickly set it down came out again, England went back over to the sleeping girl and picked her up._

"_Time to bring you back in."_

_After putting her to bed, Arthur stopped at the door before closing it._

"_Goodnight, Malta, I…" he started as he shook his head, deciding not to say it yet. "Goodnight."_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

What? I couldn't resist a fluffy moment! ^w^

R&R please!


	76. Grief

076. Grief

"Well, being the hero I am, I saved Spider-man's butt as well as the president's!" Alfred explained. "They were so honored to be saved by me that they decided to give me an award for, 'Most Heroic Person.'"

"America," Japan started, "So Spider-man _is_ real?"

The American exclaimed yes while I shook my head no.

"Aw, why don't you believe in Spider-man, honey?" Alfred asked as he started to bury his face in my hair.

"Well, I don't think he's real 'cuz- people can't have superpowers- and, um- spiders can't- can't have radioactivity on them," I tried to explain over America making little pleasure noises and me blushing.

Japan looked at me strangely as I tried to fight off my blush. "Alright, then… Well, I see Italy needs help so I'll leave you two alone…" he said as he trailed off and walked away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he gets off, but keeps his arm around me.

"I'm being your boyfriend, that's what," he answered as he smiled broadly. "It's funner than I thought it would be!"

"But, Alfred, you're not-"

"You bloody wanker! What are you doing?" Arthur demanded as he yanked the younger nation off me.

"Chill, Iggy, I'm just hanging out with my girlfriend," he "assured" as he put his arm around me again.

"What?" His anger turned to grief as he looked at me for an answer.

"Arthur I can explain this-" I started as America interrupted.

"We've been going out for a year now and we've done everything!" he said as I looked at him, anger boiling.

"Well… I guess… I guess I'll leave you two alone then…" Arthur trailed off, looking defeated. I stared at his as his figure got smaller and smaller.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Haha, now here comes the drama part that was bound to happen! This will be so much fun to write!

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**TalesOfLegendia Fan: **I couldn't give anyone the satisfaction of knowing what he was going to say just yet~. _Arthur: What's that supposed to mean? Me: *innocent smile* Oh nothing~ Just making sure the fans didn't know whether you were going to say something fluffy or angst-y or anything. Arthur: The bloody hell, TNT, I'll- Me: *ignores ranting* Here's your cookie! *hands you cookie*_


	77. Tears

077. Tears

"What the heck, Alfred!" I exclaimed as I pushed him away from me.

"Well, we were trying to get him jealous, weren't we?" he asked as I shook my head.

"Even if we were, you didn't have to go that far!" I started to walked in the direction that Arthur went.

"Arthur? Arthur, where are you?" I called out as I tried to find him.

I left the meeting building and tried looking in the park.

"Come on, where are you?" I said to no one in particular. Just when I was about to give up, I see the Brit sitting on a park bench not too far away. "Arthur…" I stopped in front of him.

"Did you have sex with him?" he quietly demanded as I blushed a shade of red.

"W-what? No! Why would I?" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"What?" I asked as I knelt down so I look at him in the eye.

"Why?"

"Why what, Arthur?" I quietly asked.

"Why are you and Alfred dating?" I could tell he was holding back tears now, but I didn't know why.

"We aren't," I answered.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I am so mean to characters sometimes, aren't I?

R&R please!


	78. Lies

078. Lies

"You're lying, aren't you?" he asked as he finally looked at me.

"Why would I be lie to you, Arthur? I have nothing against you," I replied as I took my thumb and tried to wipe the tears that had escaped.

"Don't touch me," Arthur said as I stopped in my tracks.

"But, I-" I tried to tell him what I needed to tell him but he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want you to lie again," he said as he got up and walked away.

I sat there, knelt in front of a bench, for what seemed like hours.

"Mimi?" a voice asked as I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. "You okay?"

I shook my head. "He doesn't believe me," I explained as the figure, who turned out to be Hungary, knelt next to me.

"If it helps at all, mon cheri," a voice said behind me, standing up. "He feels the same way." I shook my head again.

"If he did, he certainly doesn't anymore."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, since this will probably take up most of the chapter at the end, even though I do have an event that will come soon and may cause a little mayham. Also, please review if you guys have and event you want to see happen before and/or after the story ends.

Also, I wanted to warn you guys that tomorrow, July 14, is my birthday, so I'm not sure if I will post anything or if I even have any time to post anything. But all in all, I'll try my best to at least post a chapter up! I'll be fourteen on the 14th tomorrow! Yay! XD

R&R please!


	79. Truth

079. Truth

"You don't know that," Elizabeta assured, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He may need some time to figure things out." She helped me to my feet.

I looked to her, hope shining in my eyes. "You… you really think so?"

"Of course I do," she answered without hesitation. "Now come on, let's go back."

I nodded and we started walking back, but I didn't notice that France had stayed back. Neither had Hungary noticed either.

"Angleterre, why did you not believe her?" a certain Frenchmen asked as he spotted the familiar Brit sitting on a fountain nearby.

"I… I don't know," he replied as his focus went down to his hands like a child would."It was the truth. Hungary had asked America to pose as mon petite's amour to make you jealous."

Arthur murmured, "Well it worked…"

"I haven't seen you this triste since 1776," French commented as Arthur looked up at him.

"Don't remind me. It's already bad enough I have to be reminded of it once a year every year," Arthur answered Francis tried to study the face in front of him.

"What are you staring at, you git?"

"You love her," he stated bluntly as Arthur stood up in protest.

"What are you talking about, you wanker! Why would I love someone who lied to me?"

"It's the truth." Francis turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, sorry if this is a little late guys, I woke up really late. Luckily, I started half of what I was going to update today yesterday.

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio future Kita: **Aw, thank you! I have a really good time yesterday! And I love it too! _Arthur: But you just had to make me the lover, didn't you? Me: What? I thought it fit perfectly in my head! Besides, you know you looooovvvve Mimi! Arthur: N-no I don't! What makes you think that? Me: All the drama you're causing. Anyway, here's your cookie! *hands you chocolate cookie* Enjoy!_


	80. Lost

080. Lost

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked, lost once again on the way to England's home from visiting my own._

_A nearby trashcan in an ally fell as I jumped and turned around. "I can hear you!" I exclaimed, frightened at the fact someone was, for lack of better words, stalking me._

_I took a glance at my watch. 6:32 p.m. I've been out here for at least 3 hours. It was the middle of fall, I didn't have a jacket, and I was starting to catch a regular cold._

_Footsteps were heard behind me as I turned around. "Is someone there?" The sound quickened as to indicate the pace had quickened. I turned back and started to walk again, afraid the person was out to get me._

_The pace of the mystery person speed up._

_I was jogging by now, frequently looking back. I felt a cold sweat on my forehead cling to me as I continued to run._

_I turned into a corner and ran into and ally, hoping I would lose him._

_The footsteps continued as I slid to the ground and tried to be as small as possible, my heart pounding in my ribcage._

"_There you are," a voice said as it grabbed my wrist._

_I shrieked and looked up to see my stalker's face._

_It was Arthur._

"_Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed as he helped me up. "I thought someone had kidnapped you!"_

_I hugged him. "I-I thought someone was chasing me…"_

_He froze for a moment. "You know, Alfred used to be just like this," he said as he relaxed. "He would read scary stories and then in the middle of the night go into my bed and cling to me. I would have to sing to him before he could even calm down._

_I raised an eyebrow at him. "You sing?"_

"_Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "I just don't anymore…"_

"_Alright, well let me get the-" I looked around for bags. The next moment resulted in a face palm._

"_What's wrong?""Well, I bought groceries since it was on my way home, and I must've dropped them when I got scared!" I exclaimed._

**Author's Notes**

Just thought a fluffy moment would help _ease _the drama...

R&R please!


	81. Tease

081. Tease

I walked into the familiar home. "Arthur? France said you needed to talk to me?" I got no respond as I looked around the room. "Hello?"The clashing of glasses came to my attention as I noticed the sound came from the kitchen.

"Arthur?" I walked towards the sound of clashing and crashing glass as I ran after the sound of breaking glass. "Hey, are you okay I heard-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence.

There was Arthur. Laying on the floor. _Drunk_.

"Ah, 'ello my love," Arthur said as he tried to pick himself up and failed. "What's bring you 'ere on this shitty day?"

I ignored him as I walked over to him, being sure to not step on the broken glass. I grabbed his arm and helped him up, wary in every move he made.

He groped my butt and I jumped. "Such a fine ass is too fine to be single," he said as he raised a seductive eyebrow at me. My lips went into a straight, thin line as I tried to keep my patience so I wouldn't kill this man. I also blushed at the thought of what he was implying.

"C-come on," I said sternly as I walked into the living room. Moving to the couch, I helped him to lay down on the couch. "Now stay."

Without looking back, I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a broom and started to get the shards of glass that were the remains of the whiskey that was meant to be only drunk in the size of shots.

Too busy focusing on making sure I had gotten every piece of glass, I didn't notice that the drunken ex-pirate had gotten up and was now swaying towards me.

"Okay, now I probably should do a quick sweep over this one more time, and then hopefully Arthur will-""I'll what?" he whispered in my ear. I froze as his arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed a thousand times redder than before as I tried to get him to stop.

"Why am I denying myself what was mine all along?" he said as he sent butterfly kisses down my left cheekbone.

"W-what? Arthur, y-you have to get off me so I can-"

"You can get with me in bed," he said as he turned me around and faced him. He crashed his lips into mine in a drunken, sloppy kiss as I tried to- unsuccessfully- push him off.

A moment or two later he broke free, gasping in short breaths.

I looked away from him as I grabbed his arm and started to gently pull him along. "Now it's time for you to go to bed."

"I'm not going without you," he answered as he followed me.

"Too bad," I replied as I walked up the stairs with him and down to the end of the hall. I opened the door and went in, setting him on the bed. I escaped his grasp as he passed out.

Standing in the doorway, I faced him. "Goodnight, Arthur. I love you, even though you're a tease." And with that, I turned off the light and closed the door shut and started walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I apoligize if this kiss wasn't descriptive or was just suckish I don't really know how to describe it. But there you go! Arthur was drunk again and some romance happened.

_Arthur: I just had to get drunk again, didn't I? Me: Yep! ^^ It's sometimes easier to write about you this way._

R&R please!


	82. Anger

082. Anger

The next day at the meeting I sat as far away from Arthur as possible.

"Are you alright?" Belgium asked, concern etched in her face.

I shook my head. "But it's not from what you think… something else happened."

_Is someone watching me? _Turning around, I seeing a certain Arthur looking at me, as I immediately turn back around, lips pursed into a thin line.

For the rest of the meeting I continued to reply what happened in my head. That didn't even seem like the regular drunk Arthur. Even he wouldn't kiss me or do things like that.

"Right Malta, aru?" a voice asked as I returned to reality.

"I'm sorry what was it?" I answered.

"I said, shouldn't we all have a chance to go to the World Cup someday, aru?" China said again as I thought about it.

"Well… I think we all should, but do it depends if our teams are actually good enough, because if our teams haven't earned the chance to go, then we shouldn't go," I replied honestly as I looked at everyone.

"Well, I think we've covered everything…" Finland started as Germany stood up.

"Very well. Everyone dismissed."

I started to silently gather my things as my thought took over again. _Did that kiss mean something? Was that just his drunken part taking over? Was he drunk so bad it hurt so he couldn't tell my lips from a shot glass?_

"Malta." A hand went on my shoulder as I turned to see who it was. "We need to talk."

"Okay, but there's nothing for me to say," I replied coldly as I turned fully around so I was facing him.

"Alright, well, first off, why are you so angry at me?"

I gave no reply as he looked at me for an answer.

"What happened last night?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I love writing this stuff, I really do... And, I can't wait for you guys to see what happens!

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio future Kita: **I have to say, I love this too. (_Arthur: In what way? Me: Oh you be quiet and let me finish!_) Aw, thank you for the awesome! I bet Gilbert is jealous. Drunk England is hilarious to write too! And here is your cookie for replying! *takes out cookie but it gets eaten* _Arthur: I must say, you do make delicious cookies. Me: Why did you just eat my replier's cookie? Arthur: I ate your cookie because you didn't deserve to give you reader a cookie! You can have the cookies I made~ *brings out small bag of cookies* Me: NOOOO! *dramatically grabs bag and throws it* Arthur: O.o My cookies... You don't know how long I worked on those, you brat! Me: *smiles sweetly at replier* Here you go! *hands you cookie* Enjoy!_


	83. Shy

083. Shy

"Do you honestly don't remember?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Were you even with me last night?"

I nodded. "You were drunk," I added bluntly afterwards. "Very drunk."

"What happened?"

"Well…" I started as my anger started to leave already. I wasn't one to hold a grudge against England. "France said you needed to talk to me so I went to your house. I came in and heard the sound of breaking glass so I went to the kitchen."

"Right… I can slightly recall that," he answered as I stopped to hear his reply. "Continue.""Um… you did some things, and I got you to your bed. The end!" I exclaimed quickly as I got my stuff and tried to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Hold it," England said as I froze. "What did I do?"

"Well… um… You… kind of…" I stalled as I picked up an abandoned book and looked at it. "Kissed me?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

No one can resist shy nations. It's the truth.

R&R please!


	84. Love

084. Love

"Excuse me?" he asked as I studied the book. Anything to avoid his question.

"You kissed me," I murmured as I opened the book and started to absent-mindedly read it.

"Malta," he stated again as I saw his polished black dress shoes came into view and a hand landed on the book I was staring at. He pushed the book down, causing me to slowly look up at him. "What happened?"

"You… you kissed me," I answered, nervous about his reaction. I looked down, not wanting to see what would happen.

"I… kissed you?"

I nodded.

"Well?" he asked as I looked up at him.

"'Well?' What?" I replied as noticed an all-too-familiar smirk threatening to appear on his face.

"Was it a good kiss?" he said as he smirked.

"Depends on what you mean by good," I answered as a small smile appeared on my lips too.

"Well, let's see on how you mean by 'good,'" he said as he lowered his face down to mine.

"My hamburger!" a voice boomed as the door ripped off and a blur ran to the end of the table where a bag of forgotten McDonalds lay.

The Brit in front of me stared at something behind me as I turned around to see why the blur actually was.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Aw, poor Arthur and Mimi, I interrupted them with America! But that means I don't have to write a kiss 'cuz I suck at kiss scenes! Actually, I'm probably don't, but I just wanted to have something to lighten the drama-ness in this.

R&R please!


	85. Hate

085. Hate

"Y-you… bloody wanker!" Arthur shouted, venom lacing his voice. "I'm am going to kill you!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" America teased, making a face and went back to eating his hamburger.

Arthur ran towards the eating Alfred, prepared to rip off his head if he could. But, luckily, instead of killing Alfred like England had hoped, they collapsed into a giant pile on the ground, wrestling.

"Just like old times, right England?" America said as he got England to a uncomfortable position consisting of England's lying on his stomach, with a headlock with one of Alfred's arm and the other arm being used to hold one of the Brit's leg, threatening to break it if it was pulled on any harder.

"H-hey guys! Cut it out!" I exclaimed as I started to go over to where they were.

"No! Wait, Mimi, I want a picture!" Hungary whined as she and Japan appeared on the scene with pictures.

"Wha-? N-no! Guys, don't take pictures!"

"I-I hate you, you b-bloody yankee!"

"I love you too, Iggy!"

"_**Don't. Call. Me. That!"**_

**Author's Notes**

Okay, the very first thing on the list, so sorry for not posting this earlier! I was at the garage/yard sale thingy again today the whole day and I didn't get a chance to write the chapters and post them until now. So if that was inconvient for any of you, SORRY!

And, I also would like to say that the weekdays of this/next week (aka the 18th-24,) I will not be able to post everyday because I will be at my grandparents house for I-don't-know-how- many-days and I can't bring the laptop I'm on with me. Although I'll most likely have internet access there and I'll be able to post on here. If anyone wants to talk to me then, just PM me and I'll respond as soon as I can. If you want to just review this story, then just post a review like you regularly do and you'll get your reply, although it may be a little slow.

...I think that's it! Thanks for listening to me ramble!

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio future Kita: **Thank you for the love! I love- _(France: No, you love me~! Arthur: What are you doing here you frog! Me: But France scares me... *shudders*)- _it when he's drunk too. So much fun to write! It's even more fun to write how confused he is when the next day happens! Oh, and before I forget... _*takes out cookies and hands it to replier before anyone else can eat it. France: I bet that's a cookie of amour~ Arthur: Just shut up... Me: Yeah, take his advice for once._


	86. Found

086. Found

"So make yourself at home," I welcomed as I entered the house with England.

"So this is what your house looks like…" he said as I stopped at the middle of the stairway, looking at Arthur to see that he had started to look around.

"Yep! So I'll be right back," I explained as I finished walking upstairs to go into my bedroom and look for something.

"Let's see…" I murmured as I got on my knees and started to pull things out from under my bed. "I need to get the box if I want to finally give it to him."

"Malta? Malta, where in the world are you?" a confused British accent asked as moved further and further to the other side of my bed that was on the wall so only my waist down could be seen.

"In here!" The sound of footsteps, although still a bit quieter than usual from being under my bed, became louder and louder as I finally was able to touch the box I was looking for. Although, I still wasn't able to grasp it.

"Where exactly is- What the hell are you doing?" Arthur asked as I wiggled closer so I could grab it.

"Trying to get something," I replied as I finally grabbed the box, the feeling of being under something so cramped getting to me a little. "Um… a little help?"

"What was that?" Arthur said. I tried to wiggle backwards, but sadly, I couldn't really go back enough to get out from underneath before I really did start panicking.

"Help me out!" I exclaimed, my voice most likely muffled but the bed.

"I can't hear you!" Arthur answered as I started to get a little scared.

I flailed my legs as much as I can. "Just get me out from under this bed!" I shouted.

"Alright, I'll get you out!" A moment later a hand gripped each of my ankles as I felt a tug, causing me to slide back and out of the bed, with the book in tow.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

What is in the book, you ask? Why, you have to read the next chapter to find out what it is~! I'm such a tease sometimes, aren't I?

...Yeah, I kinda figured I wasn't. Especially since I posted the next chapter the same day as this one.

R&R please!


	87. Life

087. Life

I took a deep breath. "…Thanks."

"Why were you even under there?" he asked. "You know you don't deal good with cramped spaces."

"Well I was trying to get something," I explained as I looked at the box I held in my hands. "And this was in the back of the bed."

"What is it?" he said as he knelt down to my level, curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

"It's a box filled with some of the most important things to me," I answered as I opened the box and looked in. "I've been so busy and I've been getting so many things that this got shoved back."

"Then what are you wanting from it?" he questioned as he reached out to take the box, only for me to pull it away.

"Don't look! I have some very personal things I don't want people to see!"

"But I want to know what's in it!"

"Too bad! You'll just have to wait until I'm ready to show you!" Starting to rummage through the box, I came across the item I've been wanting all along. "Anyway, there's one thing I've really been wanting to show you for a long time." Bringing it out, I handed it to him as he delicately took the old book in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked as he inspected the cover.

"What does it look like! It's a scrapbook! Now open it up!" I exclaimed, excitement taking over.

The Brit was silent as he quietly turned the pages of the book, his head down as he studied it.

"…I've been wanting to show you this since before I got mad at you. But then, when I did get mad at you, I was trying to prove that I wasn't the useless, defenseless nation you thought I was."

The person in front of me seemed to have no answer as he looked at the book in his hands.

"After that…" I continued, slower than before, afraid I had said something before. "I wanted to recover what I had with you, and I thought this would help."

Arthur finally looked up, with the biggest and most genuine smile of his life, tears on the brim of his eyes. "…It's amazing, Mimi. I love it, and I…

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

"The truth will set you free!" Or at least, in this case, give you a chance for something special~!

Don't you just love fluff? CX I think it's one of my top favorite things in the world to write!

R&R please~!

**EDIT 7/18: **Okay, you guys are still probably wondering: "What the heck, TNT? I thought you would be able to post today at least?" Sadly, the laptop that had the files got a virus. On the bright side, the file is safe on a backup my dad bought this morning... So, I might not be able to post for a little while. I promise that if that doesn't get fixed in a week, I'm going to ask my friend if I can post on her laptop or email it to her and she post it up under my account.

So, all in all, I might not be able to post much this week, but I'll try my best to start right back up next week.

**I'M SO SORRY!**


	88. Fear

088. Fear

"W-what?" I ask, eyes widening as I look at him.

"I love you, Mimi," he stated, a smile still gracing his face.

"Arthur, I…" I started as I looked down with a small smile forming on my lips.

A crash was heard as both of our head whipped to the doorway to my bedroom.

"The hell-?" Arthur trailed off as I got up from my sitting position. "Malta, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I answered as I slowly went to the doorway. Peering out, I saw a broken picture as I walked over and picked it up, careful to not cut my hands.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked as he came over and peered over my shoulder. "Is that the picture you made when you-"

"Yeah. It's my favorite one so I decided to frame it. So… why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well… I was afraid you would push me away or I would scare you off," Arthur admitted as I turned my head to look at him. I smirked. "What're you think-"

"England's afraid!" I teased as I turned around and faced him. "I say, the great nation of the United Kingdom is afraid of being rejected!" I said, imitating a British accent as I set down the picture on a nearby table and giggled.

"What are you talking about? I am not!"

"Yes you are~! An ex-pirate is afraid-"

A pair of lips interrupted my teasing as Arthur's arms snaked around my waist. Slowly recovering from my shock and kissing back, my eyes began to close as I gripped the front of his shirt.

His tongue traced my lip, asking for entrance as I denied him the chance. Moments later he reluctantly broke the kiss, resting his forehead on mine as he stared into my eyes.

"Oh, Angleterre, who knew you we're quite a lover, hm?"

"Yeah, way to go, Mimi!"

"Finally! That's how you do it, Iggy!

"Ve~ Big Sister is happy!"

I look to my right to see many nations standing in the hallway with us, apparently watching us kiss as I blushed and hid my face in Arthur's chest, trying to avoid the embarrassment.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'm alive! Yes, the computer I can get internet on also is able to do Word on it, so I can continue these! Yay! XD Anyway, if anyone wants to comment on my kiss scene, what needs to improve, etc... Please do. I'm still new in writing those.

Also, I have a 'lil kind of contest I'm thinking about doing for this... What I'm thinking is, since I only have about ten prompts left 'till I run out, if you guys have any special things you want to see, just submit it in a review, and the one I like the most will appear on this! Also, if theres an OC you would like to be featured in the story, feel free to put that in the review you submit, too.

Hope I get a lot of entries!

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio future Kita**: Aw, thank you for so much love! And I love writing the fluff just as much as you love reading it~ Oh! And before I almost forget! _*looks around for basket with homemade cookies* Um, Arthur, do you know where the cookies are? Arthur: *sitting at table, sadly eating cookies, one at a time* You'll never let me have some time alone with her, will you? Me: Um... of course you will! (I think.) Arthur: You're not sure? Me: Well, I don't write the chapters until the day I post them. ^^"" Arthur: *sadly* I see... Me: Eheheheh... Um... *grabs cookie and hands it to replier* Here you go! *goes back to cheering Arthur up*_


	89. Hero

089. Hero

"Haha! You owe me twenty bucks Prussia!" America exclaimed, punching the air as the albino beside him began to dig money out of his wallet.

"What…?" I started as I shook my head, realizing that it really didn't matter.

"You were betting on us!" Arthur exclaimed, his anger rising.

"Well, _yeah_, what else would we do?" Denmark answered, earning a hit in the back of the head from Norway.

"You… you fucking gamblers…" I looked up at the Englishman to see his teeth gritting as he tried to control his anger. "Why are you even here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? We wanted to see you guys kiss!" Hungary answered excitedly, raising her camera for emphasis.

I sighed, it seemed like today was going to be a long day.

"Of course, the Hero always kisses better than the villain…"

"What did you say!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'll never let Mimi and Arthur have a moment together, will I? ;p

R&R please!


	90. Villain

090. Villain

"Arthur, relax, you're not a villain," I soothed as England let go of me and started walking towards the American that was being full of himself.

"Well, if I'm the Hero then someone's got to be the-" A punch interrupted him as Arthur looked at him in rage.

"I am not the villain…" Arthur stated as Alfred merely laughed at him.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Geez Iggy, who knew?"

A bickering started as I ran over and tried to break them up, because apparently all the other nations were either cheering on the fight or not paying attention.

"Come on, guys! Not in my house!" I exclaimed as I ran in between them, arms outstretched.

"But, the bloody yankee just called me a-"

"And you're listening to him? Besides, you're not a villain. You're my hero."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

You know, it feels really good to be writing and posting on this again... CX

R&R please!


	91. Slave

091. Slave

"Come on, just once!"

"No! I will not do this… thing you want me to do!"

"Please! For me?" I asked the man in front of me.

Arthur was silent as he studied my face. "…Alright, I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" I echoed, slight confusion in my face.

"Yes. If we do the ride you want to do know, then we have to do the ride I want to do later," he answered, a smirk on his face.

I became quiet as I tried to decide whether or not getting on the biggest water-coaster was worth it now. "Okay, you have a deal."

I grabbed his hand and began to pull him, ecstatic. This was going to be fun.

"Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah, I think so."

"Here, let's go home," Arthur offered a little too quickly.

"N-no!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to go yet. Besides, you haven't told me what ride you wanted to do yet!"

"Mimi, you almost fell off the ride because of the engineering wasn't suitable for that many people on it. And you _still _want to go on another ride?"

I nodded. "Of course."

England sighed, "You're… you're impossible."

I laughed as I took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, I kind of figured that Mimi would be one of those girls that would drag their dates around, so that's why I put it in the prompt for Slave.

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio future Kita: **Thanks for the awesome! Prussia is jealous! (_Prussia: I am not! Me: Sure, whatever you say...) _Well, luckily, Arthur and Mimi are (hopefully) having some time with just themselves. But who knows, maybe I'll change it... (_Arthur: Oh god...) _And here is your (and Kira's,) cookie! _...Where's the cookie, Arhtur? Arthur: Prussia took them. Me: What? Prussia! Come back here! Prussia: Man, these are as awesome as I am! *eats basket of cookies* Me: O.O Well, um... how 'bout some donuts instead? *takes out box of donuts and hands replier two* Thanks for the comments!_


	92. Freedom

092. Freedom

"_Arthur," I greeted the nation in front of me as I entered the room._

_The Brit looked up from his work lying on the desk in front of him. "What is it, Malta?"_

"_I declare that you give me freedom," I announced as I stood in front of him._

"_You 'declare'?" England repeated, laughing dryly. The laughter stopped as quickly as it started. "You have no right to declare such a thing."_

"_Maybe I don't, but this document can give me the right to say what I want," I answered as I brought out the paper I've been hiding._

"_What is that?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows burrowed. He didn't sound happy…_

"_You tell me," I answered as I gave him the paper. "Now I want you to give it to your Parliament so I can gain my freedom."_

_He grabbed the paper, his eyes scanning the paper as I smirked, confident that this would the only thing I needed._

**Author's Notes**

Had to put one last memory in, 'cuz if it's going the way I'm thinking, then this will be the last one. And you guys should know what happens next after Parliament receives the document. XD

R&R please!


	93. Quest

093. Quest

"So what ride did you want to do, Arthur?" I asked as we began to walk in the direction of the Brit's desired location.

"You'll see. Just don't get lost in the crowd," he answered as he held me hand tight.

"I won't, don't worry."

"Good," he answered. "Now, you said you were afraid of heights, but not roller coasters, right?"  
"Right… but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he assured as I casted a questioning glance at him.

"Oh my gosh…" I said as I looked at the ride in front of me. "You want me to ride that?"

"We had a deal," Arthur answered as I stared at the Ferris wheel that rose hundreds of feet in the air. "And you agreed to it."

"But- but- but Arthur!" I protested. "I can't ride things like this!"

"This is one of the only good rides that blasted America has. And I want you to come on with me."

I finally stopped staring as I looked over at Arthur to see him smiling. I looked down at the ground with a small pout. "Fine, I'll do it," I murmured as I could've sworn that Arthur had almost laughed at my actions.

"Let's go get in line, shall we?" he asked as he took a hold of my hand again, causing me to look up with a light blush on my face.

Managing a weak smile, I nodded as I allowed Arthur to gently pull me towards the ever-growing line.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I also kind of figured that Arthur would be over-protective. Eheheh... *sweatdrops and tries to avoid glares from England*

Also, sorry to everyone about not posting chapters yesterday. I didn't have any time at all to even get to write them. So again, SORRY!

R&R please!


	94. Journey

094. Journey

"Come on, Mimi, its one ride," Arthur said as he held out a hand for me to climb up onto the seat.

I swallowed hard and took a hold of his hand, being helped up as Arthur helped me up. Sitting down, I kept a hold of his hand as the ride started to move up.

"Relax, you're alright," the Brit assured as closed my eyes and frowned. "Here, open your eyes."

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked at the person beside me as he pointed to the scenery in front of us. I gasped at the sight. It was absolutely beautiful! The ocean, the lights of New York City lit…

"Nice, isn't it?"

"It's breathtaking," I answered as I looked back at him.

I began to close my eyes as Arthur started to lean in. Capturing my lips in a kiss, the sensational feeling that went through me last time increased as I let his tongue explore my mouth. Minutes later I broke the kiss, resting my head on his shoulder as I stared out at the stars.

"Are you scared anymore?"

I smiled wide as I shook my head.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

D'awww... I loved writing this so much!

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio future Kita: **Yep! Finally! I bet Arthur is grateful of me! So without futhur ado... _*takes out cookie* Aren't you going to say anything, Arthur? Arthur: *grins* No. Me: O.o Something's wrong with you! Arthur: I've been in a good mood lately. Me: O.O *hands replier cookie* Here, take this before it gets infected!_


	95. Triumph

095. Triumph

"So how was it?" Arthur smirked as we exited the ride and got off.

"Well… It was nice," I said as we started to walk again.

"I wasn't talking about the ride."

"Oh…" I smirked along with him. "I'm going to have to think about that," I answered as the centuries-old nation frowned, only to smirk again a moment after.

"Would you like a reminder?"

I smiled a genuine smile as he lowered his face down to mine.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Haha, tease time! Sorry, just couldn't resist.

R&R please!


	96. Peeping

096. Writer's Choice; Peeping

"Geez, how many times are they going to make out?" a voice asked as one of the people behind him shifted trying to avoid the axe he had with him.

"Come on, either give me the binoculars or I'm leaving! 'Cuz the hero always gets the binoculars!"

"If it's anyone that should have the binoculars it's the awesome me!"

"Mon chu, I should have the binoculars, we all know that I _am _the country of love."

"Sorry, mi amigo, but I want the binoculars also; besides, I won the World Cup this year."

"Don't remind me," all the other nations replied to the smiling nation.

Elsewhere, other nations seemed to be peeping toms also as Arthur and Mimi enjoyed their time "alone."

"You know, we all should've brought our own binoculars," a small nation stated as she tried to get comfortable in her skirt as she hid with the other nations.

"That would've been smart…" the nation beside her answered, adjusting her hair band.

"Is there anything to add to my collection here?"

"Seriously? We here to make sure Mimi's date go right, and all you're thinking about is your collection?"  
"Where's Big Brother? You said he would be here!"

"S-sister! Don't you want Malta to be happy?" another nation exclaimed, ensuing the same nation crying.

"Did you hear someone crying?" Malta asked, curious as to why someone would be crying at an amusement park.

"It's probably just a child afraid of heights."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Can anyone tell me who all is speaking other than Malta and England, if you do you'll get a cookie!

Also, before I forget again, I have my poll posted up for which story I should do next, considering I have too many ideas in my head to decide on my own... So, go to my profile and vote please if you want to see another story!

R&R please!


	97. Music

097. Writer's Choice; Music

"Arthur? Where are you?" I asked as I entered his house once again. A guitar's strumming throughout the house. "Arthur? Is that you?"

The music continued as I tried to get to the source of the sound, which seemed to be quite the task considering the sound was echoing through the house.

"_I'll keep going in a gentlemen-like fashion!_

"_Being smart is important!_

"_I'll show you my composure._

"_From the cradle to the grave!" _A voice ranged out through all of the upstairs as I looked in all the open doors.

The song continued as I finally managed to find the source. Quietly leaning on the doorframe, I watched and listened as I saw England playing guitar and singing.

"_Laugh, laugh and go forward!"_

I clapped, startling the peaceful nation in front of me as he turned around and gave me a sheepish look.

"I liked that," I started as I entered the room, leaning against the desk here in his study.

"It wasn't that good, git," he said, trying to hide the fact that he had sung that.

"Relax, I don't have to tell anyone if you don't want them to know," I answered as I got up and gave the embarrassed nation a kiss on the cheek, causing his face to look even more flushed. "Now do you still want to go to lunch?"

"Absolutely." And with that, I held his hand as we started to head downstairs and out the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I definately had to put something about Arthur playing guitar, especially since I was listening to "Absolutely Invincible British Gentlemen." I'm so happy. XD Although I do think Arthur is one of my favorite characters now.

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio future Kita: **Okay, the ones you got right were: Denmark (of course he would! It would be out of character if he didn't!), America, Prussia (maybe jealous that England has a girlfriend now~ But most likely not because it's Mimi. (_Prussia: Or is it? Kesesesese~)), _Spain, Belgium and Hungary. Keep guessing! I love scavenger hunts! And now, what you've been waiting for... _*brings out cookie* Arthur: Now would you tell me why Malta and I heard crying? Me: Eheheheh... Um... no. *hands replier cookie* Arthur: And you owe me a scone because I finally found that would guitar! Me: I shouldn't owe you anything! You got a kiss, didn't you?_


	98. Talent

098. Writer's Choice; Talent

I walked, enjoying the nice breeze that was blowing. Looking around, it seemed like everyone else was enjoying it too.

"Did you hear about what happened to Kristy and Michael?" some teenage girl asked as I tried to not eavesdrop into the conversation.

Walking away as far as possible, I spot kids in a park, playing a game of tag with their mothers talking to each other, possibly gossiping about useless things.

I walked towards the fountain, I sat down as I sighed and grabbed my notebook and pencil.

Starting to sketch, I began to wonder what it would be like to be normal.

"Malta?" a voice asked as I looked up to see who it was. "What're doing here? I thought we were going to the movies?"

"Well… I figured we could do something different," I explained as I went back to my sketch.

"So what're drawing? It's not the frog is it?" Arthur questioned, immediately trying to get a good look at my picture as jealously flashed in his eyes.

"Relax, it's not of anyone else," I answered as I hid the picture.

"Then what is it?"

I blushed, not wanting him to know it was us relaxing in a field. "Nothing you need to worry about.

"Fine…" he said as I sighed in relief, starting to sketch again. "But I still want to see it!" he exclaimed, grabbing the notebook when I was least expecting it.

"Hey! That's not for you to see yet!"

He was silent as he studied the picture.

"I know, I know, it'll be better once it's done," I started as Arthur looked up.

"No, keep it just like this. Don't do anything else to it."

I gave him a doubting look as I nodded.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I like this one... And I kinda foreshadowed there... CX You'll understand in the last chapter.

R&R please!


	99. Normal

099. Writer's Choice; Normal

"Arthur," I started as I was finishing dinner at my house while he sat at the table, reading. "I was wondering…"

"About what, Malta?"

"Um… Well… Can we adopt?" I asked, staring at the dinner instead of looking at him.

"Of course."

"Really?" I exclaimed, looking over at him.

"Certainly. What kind of pet do you want?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

I groaned and hung my head in defeat. "I didn't mean that kind of adopt."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well… you know, adopt a kid…"

"_What_?" England exclaimed, setting his book down and looking up at me. "Why on Earth would we do that?"

"Well… I want something normal in my life," I explained as I went back to cooking, avoiding England's glaring at me.

"Why the hell would you want a bloody child?" he asked, furious at the thought.

"I think it would be nice," I said as I finished making dinner and started to make our plates. "Besides, don't you want to be normal?"

"Of course I do, Mimi," Arthur sighed as he got up and came over to me. "But don't you think we're not ready to be a parent yet?"

"I don't see why not? We're responsible, and we'll make sure that they'll have everything they need, and of course they'll have to go to school too," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You need to get your head out of the clouds. We can't be parents, bloody hell, it's hard enough being a nation! What do you think our child would say about that?"

I shook my head. "I didn't think about that yet."

Arthur sighed again.

"But please? Can we at least try?" I asked, turning my head so I could look at him.

"Alright… but if it doesn't work, the child's going back to the child adoption agency," he explained, giving into defeat.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

This is one of those times when I feel like a normal couple.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'm so sad now... I don't want for this to end! I only have one chapter left and that'll be for tomorrow! Although I do know what I want to do for the last chapter... XD

R&R please!


	100. Another Beginning

100. Writer's Choice; Beginning

I sighed, perfectly content and happy with my current situation. "This is perfect, Arthur," I said, resting my head on his chest.

"I know another thing's that's perfect," Arthur murmured as intertwined his hand with mine.

I giggled as Arthur gave me a strange look. "You're so cheesy at times like these."

"What-? I am not!" he argued.

"Whatever you say…" I started as I fell asleep enjoying the breeze on my face.

"Goodnight, Mimi…" the usually-tempered man said as he gave a kiss to the sleeping nation's forehead.

A giggle interrupted my slumber as I woke up, my eyes slowly opening as I tried to get the grogginess out of my head. "Arthur…?" Looking up the Brit's chest to see his face, I see that he had fallen asleep too.

Getting up, I looked around to see that it was still just the two of us.

_But then where did the giggling come from?_

I grabbed England's arm and started to gently shake it. "Hey, Arthur, wake up."

A groan was all that I got in reply as he turned over on his side, trying to ignore me.

"Come on, get up," I said patiently to him.

"No…" he answered as his eyes opened a little bit. "Malta?"

"Yes, now come on."

He slowly got up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"We both did. But I think someone else is here," I replied as he looked over at me. "I heard a giggle."

"And you think someone's here?" he asked. "Here, where people don't have a road to drive on?"

I nodded my head, completely serious.

"Okay, let's check it out," he started as he got up, helped me up afterwards.

I looked around, the field's grass was so high, so most people could probably have hid in the grass. I held the man's hand, wanting to keep in touch with him.

A giggle resounded again as my head whipped towards the sound. I started to pull Arthur's hand along, set on trying to find out who was here also.

"M-malta, wait! Be rational about this!"

"I can't, I want to see who's here!"

I stopped, looking down as Arthur walked around me and followed my gaze.

There was a child here.

"She's so cute!" I gushed as I knelt down to her level. "So what's your name, sweetie?"

"Ma nifhimx inti[1]," she replied, using Maltese as I nodded.

"X'hemm inti isem?[2]" I asked, speaking to her in the correct language.

"Rebecca," she answered.

"What is she saying?" Arthur questioned.

"She said her name is Rebecca. And I think… she's my capital."

"You've got to be kidding me, you believe in that rubbish too?" Arthur exclaimed, causing the little girl to flinch.

"Calm down! And yes, I do," I answered as I picked the little girl up. "Let's tmur id-dar.[3]"

The little girl nodded as I smiled and took Arthur's hand with my free hand and started walking towards the way we came.

**Years Later**

"Mommy!" a little voice called as I turned my head around to see that Rebecca, who we discovered was my capital, Valletta.

"What is it?" I asked as I picked her up and set her on my lap. _Note to self; Becca is getting too big to set on lap anymore._

"Why haven't you and Daddy get married yet?" she asked, a child's curiosity twinkling in her eyes.

"Well… for one Daddy hasn't asked for my hand in marriage, and two, it's very hard for countries to get married on their own account," I answered as the little girl nodded her head, understanding what I was talking about for my second part of the explanation. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yep!" With a quick peck on the cheek she got up. "I love you!" And off she went.

"Mimi, I have a surprise for you!" Arthur exclaimed, coming into the room.

"What is it?" I asked, looking back at the paperwork in front of me, writing down a note for myself.

"I managed to get a reservation for your favorite restaurant! We need to be there by seven O'clock."

I nodded, a giant smile on my face. "I can't wait."

By the time we were at the restaurant I was dressed up and ready to have a nice night out with Becca and Arthur.

"I like this place!" Valletta exclaimed as her dinner was set down in front of her.

"So does your mother," the Brit beside me added, sending a smile my way. "Now, do you a glass of champagne?"

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood to drink anything."

The night continued consisting of Arthur offering a glass of champagne and Rebecca just frowning every time I didn't take it.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, getting a little worried about their actions.

"I'm okay!"

"We're perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"No reason…"

By the time the night had ended I was worried and a bit stressed by the fact Arthur wanted me to drink some champagne so badly.

"Alright, so are we ready to go?" I asked, getting up as I grabbed my purse.

"Actually, I would like to ask you something," Arthur said, grabbing my wrist as he brought over the glass of champagne he has been trying to get me to tasted all even. Taking something off of it, he got down on one knee.

"Mimi Lauren Gauchi, will you marry me?"

Trying to fend off tears that were threatening to spill out, I hugged him, all the while exclaiming, "Yes!"

He slipped the now wet wedding ring onto my finger as he captured my lips in a kiss.

This was a whole new beginning for all of us.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

[1]= "I dont' understand."

[2]= Roughly translates to "What is your name?" (Or in other words, I accidently typed in "What you name" and didn't want to fix it... ^^;; Yay laziness?)

[3]= "Let's go home."

Okay, and to tell you that the phrases that were translated were Maltese.

But now I'm so sad... This series is over and I don't know what I should do next... :/ If you guys go on my profile, please, please vote for what I should do for my next story!

Also, I have one more thing to tell you.

Thank you everyone for reading my story! Whether it's been reading one chapter or staying with me all the way... It's really mean a lot! I can't wait to see what happens in the future with this, whether I add more chapters or I just correct these, I want it to keep going!

THANK YOU SO MUCH AND FOREVER MORE!

R&R please!

* * *

**Also...**

**jet set radio future Kita: **Eheheh... The cat's out of the bag! Also, thank you so much for replying so many times! Each time has made me happy! Hey England! _Arthur: *looks up from helping Mimi plan wedding* Yes? Me: D'awwww! Well, don't you have anything to say to our lovely replier? Arthur: Oh, right... Almost forgot... Thank you so much for being with us, and we hope that you'll stick with TNT in whatever she does. Mimi: And we're hoping she writes a wedding for us next... *looks at me expectantly* Me: *thoughtfully* ...Maybe... Oh, and here's your cookie! *grabs special cookie and hands it to you* Thank you a thousand times!_


End file.
